Our Little Sister
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Not long after losing his master, Splinter discovers a human infant in a dumpster with extrordinary gifts and raised her as his daughter alongside his four sons. Ten years later, after their home was destroyed, four brothers will learn not only of the the surface above, but of their sister's greatest destiny. Her name is Athena. And she is the new Avatar.
1. Athena

**Chapter 1**

**Athena**

It had been a year since Splinter and his "sons" have begun to live in the sewers and had undergone the mutation that made them complete outcasts in the human world. Although it was difficult to adjust at first, the rat eventually grew to accept his new life, since his old one had been destroyed by one of great evil. To protect his sons from the fate that took Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi's, life; Splinter decided when the turtles were old enough, he would teach them Ninjitsu, the way of the shadow ninja.

However, he did not know that there would be five students instead of four.

It was a brisk December day in New York City and Splinter was topside in an alley, gathering food for his four five-year-old sons and himself. Normally, Splinter never left the sewers unless it was an emergency or for food. Fortunately for Splinter, it was the latter. After finding and gathering food from bountiful dumpsters, Splinter made his way to the manhole when he heard a cough coming from a nearby dumpster, making the rat jump in a defensive stance.

Cautiously, the rat approached the dumpster, preparing for any kind of attack. When none came, he lifted the dumpster's lid and gasped in shock.

Inside the dumpster was a woman in her mid-twenties. Her black hair looked like it had been severed hastily. She was dressed in what seemed to be some sort of priestess kimono, except the pants were green and blue and her top was red and yellow. And on her stomach was a very deep wound.

But before Splinter could do anything, the woman opened her smoky grey eyes. She was a bit startled by the sight of him, but was quickly relived. As if she was waiting for him. She then reached for a cardboard box next to her and removed it to reveal a cradle-basket.

In the basket was an infant with silver hair wrapped in a white blanket, sleeping peacefully. It continued to do so as the woman weakly lifted the basket and handed it to Splinter.

"Please," she spoke.

"Please protect her while I'm gone. She is what I died for."

As Splinter grabbed the basket, the woman's hands fell, the last of her breath leaving her cold body.

Splinter gave the woman a proper cementation in the junkyard just as he did for his own master. As he collected the ashes into a green, red, blue and yellow urn, his thoughts went to the child she had entrusted to him.

What should he do?

Should he abandon her to a human orphanage in hopes that a good family would adopt her? Or should he raise her alongside his sons? What would his sons think if he brought her home?

As he looked at the sleeping girl in the basket, he then made his choice.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later…<strong>

Splinter quietly entered the burrow as he made sure that his sons' naps were not disturbed. He also did not want his newfound daughter to wake up and alert the five-year olds. He wanted them to meet her one by one.

"F-father?"

Speaking of which, Splinter turned to an opening and spotted a turtle boy holding a blue blanket in his hand. Placing a finger in a "shush" motion, Splinter motioned the boy to come closer.

"Come, Leonardo. There is someone I want you to meet."

Leonardo walked over to his adoptive father, confused. When he was close enough, Leo watch as Splinter brought down a basket he had placed on the table earlier. Leo looked inside and saw the silver-haired infant, still sleeping.

Leo's eyes widen at the sight of the child. Looking at Splinter, he asked "Who is this?"

Splinter gave a gentle smile as he introduced the child.

"This is your new younger sister, Leonardo. I have found her while I was gathering food."

Leo was shocked and thrilled at the thought of having a younger sister. Even though he was already an older brother, he had never thought he would ever have a sister.

As he gazed at the girl, Leo asked, "What is her name?"

Splinter knew his sons would ask if he had named their sister, so he had searched for a name that was right for her. He hadn't found any Renaissance artists that had that right name, so he searched until he came across a book on foreign gods and goddesses.

"Her name is Athena. It is the name of the Greek goddess of wisdom."

Leo looked at Splinter, then at Athena.

Wisdom…it suited her with her closed eyes. However, those eyes didn't remain closed for long. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing shades of blue and green. The eyes confirmed that the name was perfect, as she saw the two figures that were her father and older brother, identifying them as friendly.

Splinter then looked at Leo. "Go and finish your nap, my son. When you and your brothers wake, I want you to tell them about Athena and make sure that they don't frighten her."

Leo nodded as he whispered to his sister. "Nice to meet you, Athena. I'm you're big brother, Leonardo."

Athena gave a curious look before she gave him an open-mouthed smile as he returned to his room.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the four boys woke up and Leo explained to them about their new sister.<p>

Michelangelo was happy that he was finally an older brother.

Donatello couldn't wait to teach Athena about science when they were old enough.

Raphael, however, was cautious, despite Splinter's say-so. Then again, Raph was always the distrustful one.

Once Leo told Splinter that the others were awake, the old rat nodded, signaling them to come over. As told by Leo, the boys walked calmly over to the rat and the infant, but that didn't mean that they weren't excited.

"Aww, she's cute." Mikey cooed.

"Where did you find her, father?" Donny asked.

But Splinter knew that it would be a bad idea if they knew what had happened at this age. For now, he just simply spoke.

"That is a story for another time, my sons. All I can say is that fate brought her to our family."

He then noticed that Raph was still cautious around the baby, so he asked the red bandana turtle boy to come closer. "Come, Raphael. Say hello to your younger sister."

Although he was indifferent, the turtle spoke. "Hey."

Athena looked up at her red brother and gave a chuckle, grabbing his outreached hand by his finger.

The boy was stunned for a moment, but finally gave in, chuckling. "Heh, you got a strong grip, sis."

* * *

><p>Splinter was relieved that all of his sons now happily accepted the child as one of their own. Over the next year, he watched as his sons continued to bond with Athena.<p>

Mikey always wanted to hold Athena whenever he could. Each time he was allowed to hold her, he would say, "Never fear. Your big brother, The Turtle Titan, is here. Come, my tiny sidekick. Let us catch another batch of bad guys today." Making Athena smile ended up as one of his favorite pastimes.

Donny also had a few experiences with his little sister. Once, he found an unusual box floating in the sewers and brought it home. Once he found it had gears inside, the boy worked on fixing it, not caring what it was. One day, Donny was called for lunch when Athena crawled into the workshop.

A curious child, she explored her brother's room until she spotted the box on the desk. Crawling up some empty milk crates, Athena made her way up to the top of the desk and gazed at the box. She picked up the box and noticed a key sticking out of the side. It took a while, but the baby managed to turn the key right. Once she turned it as hard as she could, she let it go and lifted the lid. To her surprise, it started to make music.

Donny came back to look for Athena when he saw her on the desk, watching the unusual box.

"Athena! What are you doing up there?" He asked in fear and shock. But he became silent as he listened to the music. It wasn't long before he too was entranced by the music.

Noticing that his son and daughter had been gone for a while, Splinter began to look around until he, too, heard the music. Looking into the purple clad turtle's room, he found both children, looking at the source of the sound.

"Donatello." He spoke, startling the turtle.

The rat then took notice on his daughter's fascination with the box.

Realizing what was going on, the rat looked at the boy.

"She's been like that since I got here. Is she ok, father?"

"She is fine, Donatello. It seems that we have a musician in the family."

Donny was confused for a moment, and then realized what the rat meant.

As soon as the music box was done, Athena soon found herself in her father's arms, tired. As Splinter left with the child, Donny looked at the music box and smiled to himself. Athena could figure out some things that he could not. And that made Donny both jealous and proud.

The rat also witness Raphael spending time with Athena, teaching her on how to be a tough kid. But what made Raph proud was when his sister took her first steps. Using the couch as a support, Athena slowly made her way to Raph until he was able to keep her from falling without moving from his own spot.

"Atta girl, sis."

And Leo had a similar experience another year later, when he heard Athena speak.

"L-Leo."

He looked at Athena in her basket, startled.

"Athena?"

The baby looked at him, smiling. "Leo. Leo."

No one could have had a brighter smile than Leo.

As the years passed, Athena grew along with her brothers. When she turned five, Splinter began to teach her Ninjitsu, giving a pair of small metal fans as weapons. And all seemed peaceful for the unusual family, until one fateful night.

* * *

><p><em>I do not own TMNT, or Avatar: the last Airbender. Athena is my oc. I do not intend for a brother-sister romance here. She is just their sister. <em>

_In the next chapter, which is the start of the TMNT 2003 series, the turtles are 15 and Athena is 10._

_Review, hold the flames please._


	2. Things Change

**Chapter 2**

**Things Change-Athena's Mysterious Power**

Ten years later, under the streets of New York, Master Splinter began the evening's exercise with his students.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence."

The rat lifted his staff, allowing a lit candle to sit on the side of the cane.

"Now, can you extinguish this flame, without revealing yourselves?"

He then flipped the lit candle off of his staff and caught it in his hand, the flame still burning bright.

Just then, a shadow leapt at the candle. But Splinter was quick, causing the shadow to miss and hit the nearby wall.

"Too noisy, Donatello."

Another figure spun a nun-chuck as he leapt at that candle as well, but the rat caught the figure and threw him to the first.

"Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

Then, a third figure with Sais took a chance. But unlike the first two, when Splinter dodged, the figure gave it another shot as it leapt again. But the rat positioned his cane, so that the third would trip, and land into the other two fallen figures.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Splinter remarked.

It was then a fourth; smaller figure opened its Tessen (**1**) and took a chance. Like with the third, once it missed the first time, it managed to get back on its feet. It stood in the shadows for a minute before striking once more. But the rat saw that this was coming and dodged the attack, grabbed the figure's wrist, and threw it at the pile of fallen shadows, causing it to land on top of the other three.

"Too cautious, Athena." The rat replied.

With Splinter distracted, a fifth figure leapt down from the ceiling. With a swipe of its katanas, the figure cut off the lit end of the candle, allowing it to land on one of the swords before blowing it out.

It was then the rat used his cane to flip a switch that was on a wall nearby, lighting up the place to reveal four teenage mutant ninja turtles (**2**) and one silver-haired girl.

"Well done, Leonardo."

However, Raphael was not happy.

"Teacher's Pet."

Leonardo then tossed his fumed brother the candle piece.

"Ninja dropout."

The remaining two turtles went "Ooooooo." as Raph crushed the candle in his hand as he advanced on his brother. But something, or should I say someone, got in between and kept the two apart.

"Will you two knock it off already? Keep this up and I qualify for a career in refereeing hockey."

That, folks, was Athena. Like her brothers, she had grown in the past ten years. She was dressed in a black ninja uniform with a green mask and matching green _Tabi_ boots. (**3**) Her silver hair grew past her waist and was tied in a high, braided ponytail. You would think that growing up in the sewers of New York with a mutant rat for a father and four mutant turtles for older brothers _and_ practicing Ninjitsu would affect Athena in a negative way. But thankfully, she is still a normal ten-year-old.

"My children!" Splinter scolded his two eldest sons and his youngest child.

He then sighed again once Leo and Raph backed off.

"My children. If you want to become true ninja, you must work harder."

As he said that, his children lined up and kneeled before their sensei, with Donny on the far left, Raph after him, Leo after him, Mikey toward the end, and Athena finishing the line.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you."

The rat then gestured to his sons.

"You four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, all five of you must master the skills I teach you. Ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become _Kagé,_ The Shadow Warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world."

But he was soon interrupted by Mikey as he swatted a fly that had been pestering him. The orange clad turtle thought of this as a success, like being able to successfully take a cookie from the jar and not getting caught. But gave a confused look as Splinter looked cross at his youngest son.

To save face, Mikey then brought up a question.

"But Athens is human. Why can't _she_ go up?"

The remaining brothers and the youngest child also gave questionable looks. Sighing, Splinter spoke up.

"It is true that Athena is human, my son. But under the circumstances that happened when I found her all those years ago, I fear that whoever killed her caretaker was after Athena for a reason. A reason I do not wish to find out."

With his cane, Splinter then lifted Athena's braid.

"No human on Earth but you, my daughter, bears silver hair. If this is recognized by those of the outside world, I fear great danger towards you."

He then looked to his sons.

"Despite that I train your sister the art of invisibility, if something should happen, my sons, I want you four to protect her as she will you."

But before Athena could protest at being treated like a porcelain doll, the earth began to move, shaking the burrow.

"Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter spoke in confusion.

The five ninja students stood up, cautious.

"Whoa! Earthquake." Mikey stated.

The orange-clad turtle, along with Leo, Raph, and Athena, moved back from Donny as he took the theory into perspective.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely."

The brainiac turtle jumped back as the wall burst open, revealing what looked like a horde of cat-sized robots.

As the robots began to advance the family, the five youths pulled out their weapons and prepared for the offensive.

"What are those things?" Leo asked.

"New York City cockroaches?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash." Raph answered as he attacked the robots, sticking a few with his Sais. The others soon joined into the fray.

Donny attempted to hit one on the head with his Bo staff, but the robot avoided it and grabbed the staff with its "teeth," forcing Donny to lift his weapon and smash the robot like if he had a hammer. Mikey used his chucks to hit a few in the head before taking one and throwing it behind him.

"Leo! Think fast!"

Leo then sliced the bot that was thrown to him before slicing another one in half. And Athena dodged each bot as they tried to bite her ankles. Using the sharp blades of her Tessen, the girl began to pick them off.

"Hey! Back off, you tacky, overgrown lawn gnomes!"(**4**)

The girl, along with Leo, then noticed that Splinter was surrounded by the bots, destroying them one by one with his cane.

"We've got to help Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he and his siblings fought their way to their sensei. "Come on!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Athena agreeably remarked.

As the family of ninjas fought the invaders, none were aware that a small group of them were eating the support beams until the roof began to cave in. Seeing this, Leo grabbed Raph and Donny grabbed Athena.

"Look out!" Leo called, the roof collapsing with Splinter on the other side.

Seeing this, the five ran into the dust.

"No!" Leo called out.

"Master Splinter!" Raph and Athena called out.

But the found nothing but a pile of rubble.

"Master Splinter! Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he tried to pull the rubble away.

* * *

><p>As Leo and Donny tried to pull the rubble away, Raph, Mikey, and Athena checked on the wrecked bots. After destroying one that was still standing in order to vent his frustration, Raph soon joined his youngest brother and sister.<p>

"What the shell are these things?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they were, they're junk now." Raph answered, kicking away the broken bots.

Leo spoke as he frantically searched the rubble.

"Guys. Splinter. We've got to find Splinter."

He then called out to the rubble.

"Master Splinter! Can you hear me?"

When nothing responded, the blue-clad turtle then spoke, not taking his eyes off of the rubble.

"Donatello, anyway to…"

But he was cut off by the sound of beeping. Looking to his left, he spotted Donny dialing his shell cell.

"What are you doing?"

"Shell Cell. I'm calling Master Splinter, I hope."

As they waited for a response, Athena whispered to herself.

"I hope he picks up."

Hearing this, Raph placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, pipsqueak. He's tougher than that."

But their worries were soon replaced by relief and amusement as Splinter unknowingly spoke on the other end of the line.

"Hmm, now which button do you press to answer this thing?"

Athena was doing her best not to snicker, only to turn away and do it quietly.

"Hello?" Splinter asked on the other line as Leo took the phone away to speak.

"Master Splinter. Are you alright?"

"Hello?"

"Master Splinter."

"Stupid device."

That last remark made Athena bend over with suppressed laughter.

"Master Splinter. You don't have to press any buttons. You've already answered it."

"Ah. Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away. Meet me at the old drainage junction at South Point."

It was then that Donny brought out a map of the sewer.

"If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel."

"We'll meet you there, sensei." Leo spoke in the shell cell before hanging up.

Mikey, who had been pushed away by Raph earlier, looked over his brothers' shoulders. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?"

His only response was a shove by both Raph _and_ Athena.

As the five were getting ready to move out, Mikey spoke to their lair.

"Good-bye, broken pipe. Good-bye, grungy pay phone. Good-bye dented manhole cover. Good-Bye Home Sweet Home."

Raph spoke in annoyance.

"Hello, Cruel World."

He then grabbed Mikey by his shell. "Come on."

"Oomph!"

As the five left the lair, Leo made a statement. "Looks like those _things_ have been through here."

Donny then added in. "These walls are seriously compromised. It's lucky this roof hasn't caved in."

But they had stopped as they saw another rubble wall.

"You were sayin' ?" Raph asked.

"You and your big mouth, Donny." Athena groaned.

Leo looked at the rubble before making another statement.

"Can't go forward. Can't go back."

Then it was Raph's turn to speak. "Looks like we go up."

As the group approached a ladder leading to the surface, Leo spoke again.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea."

"We've got no other way to go, Leo." Donatello told him.

"He's right. Unless you want to make your own way to the drainage junction, up's our best bet." Athena told her eldest brother.

Sighing in defeat and frustration, Leo spoke again.

"Alright! But we're only going up to come _down_ the next manhole. Got it? No fooling around. Remember what sensei said. It's dangerous for us to be seen. Let alone captured. We need to say out of sight."

"We've got it the first thousand times, Leo. Just follow my lead." Raph told him.

As the five were about to go up, Leo stopped Athena.

"Make sure to stay close to us, Sis. No telling what's up there."

"Leo! I'm not a little kid anymore. I know how to stay out of sight."

Mikey snickered as Athena made her way to the ladder. Leo groaned.

"Gah! What's with her?"

Mikey placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's called 'growing up' Leo. She's just entering her 'free bird' phase."

Leo gave an eye roll, but knew that Mikey was right. Athena _was_ growing up. But he also knew that she was not yet ready to go off alone. That meant he was still the overprotective brother. Without another word, Leo, followed by Mikey, Athena, and Donny, climbed up to the surface after Raph.

* * *

><p>As Raphael removed the manhole, he looked around before jumping out. Leo looked out, more cautious than Raph.<p>

"Come on, Leo. Move it. I don't wanna have to be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." Mikey told him.

Below him, Athena whispered to Donny.

"Well, _we_ don't exactly have a good view of Paris here either."

Donny snickered at his sister's joke. She knew just what joke would work at the right time.

"_Mikey's defiantly rubbed off on her. Then again, we all did."_

Leo then ducked back into the manhole.

"Shh. Guys."

They waited until Leo gave the signal before he and the three youngest of the group soon followed Raph. They arrived in time to see the red turtle kicked a truck in frustration because it was on another manhole.

"Way to be stealthy, Raph." Leo whispered.

"Yeah. I don't think they heard you over in Jersey." Mikey told him in a Jersey/Brooklyn accent.

Pointing to the truck, Raph told his siblings. "Give me a hand."

Mikey was about to clap when Raph warned him.

"Don't even think about it, Mikey."

The orange turtle raised his hands in defense as Leo shook his head.

"Ah, forget you guys. I'll push it myself." Said Raph.

Raph was about to push the van when the five heard voices coming from the building. Leo waved to his brother.

"Hide, Raph. Come on. Hurry."

But instead of going to where his brothers and sister were, Raph jumped into the back of the van as the door opened.

"Doh!"(**5**) Athena hissed.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Mikey mimicked Splinter.

They heard the thugs that owned the van talk about their latest acquisition as the four tensed up at even the thought of Raph being caught. They were relieved when they noticed that the thugs didn't see him, but groaned in frustration as the van drove off.

"Oh, man." Leo groaned.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck." Mikey told them.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about. We've got to get him out of there."

Running to a nearby fire escape, Donny told his siblings. "Last one on the rooftop hatched from a rotten egg."

"Hey, Donny. You forget _I'm_ not a turtle or what? And I thought you were the smart one." Athena jokingly told him.

Reaching the roof, the four looked over the edge to survey where the truck was going.

As soon as they saw the direction, Leo spoke. "We can cut them off at Third and First."

"If we run like crazy." Donny told him.

"Is there any other way to run?" Mikey told them.

As they headed that way, using multitudes of acrobatic ninja moves that they had learned from their sensei. Grinning, Mikey and Athena ran ahead. Leo and Donny saw this and grinned.

"The old youngest-vs.-oldest challenge." Leo stated.

Mikey called back. "You guys are too slow."

But before Athena could add a comment, the two youngest members gaped at their brothers' acrobatics that took first place.

"Hey!" They called.

As the four continued, Athena walked on a clothesline while Mikey grappled on it. Just as he was doing fine, a sheet got caught on his face. This caused the orange turtle to land rear first on the next rooftop. Worried about her brother, Athena made her way to Mikey.

"Mikey! Are you ok?"

Mikey gave a sniff before removing the sheet.

"Hmmm. Springtime Fresh."

Rolling her eyes, Athena grabbed her brother's wrist.

"Come on! You don't want Leo and Donny to win, do you?"

"Shell no! Let's go, my tiny sidekick!"

Athena decided to refrain from telling the fun-loving turtle that she was not tiny anymore.

_Let him have his fun. I figure out a way to get back at him later._

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, the truck carrying Raph soon came to a stop at the end of an alley. Upon arrival, the four remaining ninjas waited until the crooks that drove the truck went inside, leaving one man behind to guard the vehicle.<p>

Leo made hand gestures, signaling what plan to use. The sign meant that Mikey and Athena were to handle the thug, since they have lost the race.

Athena made her way to the opposite side of the van, careful so as to stay close to the shadows without the thug seeing her. Once she was in positions, she tapped the side of the van, loudly, with her Tessen. As the thug was about to check around the corner, Athena quickly slid under the van, holding her breath.

When the thug saw nothing, his attention changed to the sensation of someone tapping his shoulder. When he turned, he spotted Mikey in the shadows.

"Hey. This is a no-parking zone."

The orange –clad turtle held up a blank piece of paper.

"Here's your ticket. And_ here's_ your fine."

With that said, Mikey high-kicked the thug into the side of the truck, knocking him out.

With the coast clear, Athena came out from beneath the van while Leo and Donny jumped down.

"Nice work, you two." Leo complemented.

Grinning, Mikey spoke. "Eh. It's a ninja thing."

Athena smirked. "I call it a gift."

With the four ninjas on ground level, Donny approached the van.

"Now. Let's get Raph out of there." Leo spoke as Raph pounded on the window of the van, yelling something the four could not hear.

Mikey looked at the lock on the door.

"Man. Whatever happened to good old-fashioned padlocks?"

Taking out a pair of screwdrivers, Donny chuckled. "Heh. Where's the fun in that? This one's all mine."

Mikey took this opportunity to taunt his brother.

"What's that, Raphael? You're gonna have to speak up, dude. I can't hear you~."

Athena could see that her second oldest brother was getting more and more ticked with each taunt. This became known when Raph punched the window, hard.

"Ok. I heard that." Mikey told him.

Annoyed, Donny paused what he was doing.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work here."

As Donny was about to finish, Athena looked to Mikey.

"Uh, Mikey? Are you sure you should be teasing Raph? I don't want to have to tend to your broken bones. _Again._"

Mikey grinned. "Relax, Athens. You know that I can handle him."

Athena rolled her eyes. "Liar."

She then looked to Leo. "Leo, before we left, was the first aid kit intact? I have a feeling I'm going to need it, tonight."

Leo nodded. Ever since she was little, Athena had always been the healer of the family. With the medical books Donny had given her over the years since she was three, Leo was surprised that his sister hadn't become a licensed doctor yet. But, he was glad she used her medical knowledge for home, especially when Raph gets mad at one of the brothers, in particular, Mikey.

The two came at attention when Donny crossed the wires, unlocking the truck.

_"Oh, boy. Here we go. Again."_ Athena thought.

As the door opened, Mikey spoke.

"H~ey, Raph. Welcome back, bro."

But then, Raph charged at Mikey with full fury. As the two struggled, Leo whispered to Donny and Athena.

"What a hot-head."

Athena groaned, thinking of the work she had ahead of her.

"I'm gonna have to go to bed late, again."

It was then the three noticed something was wrong. Unsheathing their weapons, they spoke.

"Uh, Raph?" Donny asked.

"We don't have time for this." Leo told the two brothers.

Holding Mikey against the wall, Raph looked at his brothers and sister.

"And why not?"

Mikey answered that question. "Because we're not alone?"

It was at that moment that the thugs from before came out, blocking the ground exit.

"Look at the brat and the freaks."

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween."

It was then the leader pointed out. "You're going down, freaks. Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons. Especially wearing stupid turtle and ninja costumes."

"_They really need to learn how to shut up."_ Athena thought.

With swift movement, the fight was over in a matter of seconds, with the Hamato Family the victors. Seeing that this fight was a lost cause, the Purple Dragons ran off.

"Let's get out of here!"

"I'm with you!"

Once the thieves ran off, Mikey called out to Raph. "Give me some green."

With that, the two brothers high-three'd.

"Well, that was easier than expected." Donny replied.

"I hope there are more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up." Raph replied, still eager for a fight.

It was at that moment that Athena sensed something. Taking a quick look behind her, she paled at what she saw. She then tapped Mikey on the shoulder, which in turn, saw what his sister wanted him to see.

"Ah, well. Looks like you got your wish, Raphie-boy."

"Yea, you and _your_ big mouth, Raph."

The remaining three looked to the rooftops to see ninjas beginning to surround them.

The unknown ninjas leapt from the rooftops and landed in a perfect circle around the five youths.

"Well, they're certainly ninja-esqe." Mikey half-joked.

Crossing his katanas, Leo whispered to his brothers and sister. "Be ready…for anything."

"I am so~ gonna enjoy this."

_"And I really hate you now, Raph." _Athena thought angrily.

It was then that the fight began. Donny leapt forward and took out a couple of the ninjas, only to see them get back on their feet without as much as a scratch. Another group began to throw kicks and punches at Raphael, only to have him duck and criticize them.

"Nice Dragon Kick. Sweet Double Phoenix Punch. Hey! You know this one?"

The red-clad turtle then did a spin kick, sending the ninjas back.

Athena was caught in a corner by another group, but the tables turned when they leapt at her only to hit wall, with Athena standing on the shades.

"Tsk, tsk. They really need to watch where they are going."

However as she thought that, an elderly male voice of unknown origin spoke to her in her head.

_"See to your eldest."_

"Huh?" The girl asked, wondering what the voice was talking about or where it came from.

When she tried to look, she spotted Leo being ganged up by a larger group of the shinobi.

"Leo!" The girl cried.

Keeping her Tessen open, Athena ran to her brother and tried to hit on of the ninja with her fan.

But something else happened.

When she missed her target, a huge gust of wind came from the movement of the girl and sent all of the ninjas, save for her brother, straight into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

Both brother and sister gave wide eyes in confusion. Looking at his sister, Leo spoke.

"Athena. What did you do?"

"I-I don't know." The silver-haired girl replied.

But before the two could figure out how Athena was able to perform that technique, they notice that their remaining brethren were in distress.

"Will talk about this later, Athena."

"Right."

The pair then jumped down to join their brothers while Donny was busy rigging the truck.

"How many of these goons do we have to bap before they get the hint?" Raph spoke out in frustration.

"Really, they just keep coming." Mikey spoke up at the sight of the increasing number of ninjas.

Leo gave out his new plan.

"Time to switch to plan B. Donatello?"

"Almost there, Leo." Donny told him.

Not taking his eyes of the ninja, Leo whispered to Athena.

"Sis. Get in the back."

Athena nodded in agreement. "You guys better be following me."

"Sis, isn't that the other way around?" Mikey joked.

The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes as she quickly got into the truck.

She got in just in time as the truck roared to life.

"This bus leaving to anywhere but here." Donny called.

"Come on! We're going." Leo called as the turtles joined their sister and brother in the truck.

They felt the truck move forward and swerve back and forth, hitting a trashcan on the corner.

"Whoa! Nice driving, Don. For a turtle without a license." Mikey joked as he struggled to keep still.

"Hey. You want pretty? Or do you want effective?" Donny half-joked.

"I can do both!" Athena called in panic, hanging on to the seat so that she didn't go flying.

As they continued to get away, Mikey spoke.

"I tell ya. This has been one Mondo Bizaaro day. First, all those metal little robot things underground. And…what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City. Besides us? It's just not right."

As the truck turned a corner, Mikey came to the ground as Raph looked into one of the bags that were stashed in the truck.

"Talk about not right. Check this out."

Raph then dumped the contents of the bag onto the floor, revealing it to be money.

Excited, Mikey grabbed a couple of handfuls and raised them in the air.

"Show me the money, baby! Wahoo!"

But Leo took a wad of bills from the orange-clad turtle.

"This isn't Finders-Keepers, Mikey."

Mikey was disappointed at the action, and the fact that he wasn't going to keep the money.

* * *

><p>However, they're time of getaway seemed over as a small group of ninjas came into the truck from the roof.<p>

_"The guys really need to learn how to close doors."_ Athena thought.

Her brothers tried to stand up to fight, but with Donny driving, they had a hard time to keep standing. Their opponents, however, were able to keep balance in the vehicle.

"Oh shell!" Raph spoke.

Athena looked around for any kind of support but found none. Seeing this, her mind went back to the wind incident from earlier.

"_Can that…work?"_ She thought.

Gaining a foothold, Athena readied herself.

"Uh, Athena?" Mikey asked.

"What the shell are you doing?" Raph called out.

But the girl didn't answer. Instead, she focused on her opponents.

"_Come on, Athena. Come on! You can do this."_

This was a small thought in Athena's mind. Her biggest thought was to protect her brothers. It was that instinct that made Athena's mind black out and her eyes began to glow a fiery white. (_A/N: Like Raziel's from Legacy of Kain.)_

But before the ninjas on both sides could do anything, the seemingly possessed Athena moved her arms in an unusual pattern of Ba Gua Zhang **(6)** before bringing her arms to a halt straight in front of her, Tessen sideways up. This action caused a gust of wind greater than before, forcing all of the enemy ninja to fly out of the truck.

The turtles, save for Donny, who was keeping his eyes on the road, stared with open mouths at their sister.

"Whoa~"

"What the shell?"

It was then Athena turned around, her eyes still glowing. Sensing that she was not a threat to them, Leo approached the youngest.

"Athena?"

Once he had said her name, the light from Athena's eyes faded and she collapsed as Leo caught her.

"Athena!"

* * *

><p>After the stolen money was given to the police, indirectly, the truck of turtles plus one child made their way to the ally that lead to the old drainage junction. There, Splinter was waiting patiently for his children. Once the truck stopped, the turtles embraced their father.<p>

"Yes, I am glad to see you too, my sons."

He then noticed that there was one missing. With a stern, yet worried look, Splinter asked his sons.

"Where is Athena?"

Raph motioned to Leo that he was going to get Athena while the turtle spoke to their father.

When Raph came to the back of the truck, he found Athena beginning to stir.

"Hey, take it easy, sis." The red turtle told the child.

Athena groaned as Raph picked her up bridal style.

"Ugh. Raph? What happened?"

"I was hopin' you'd tell me."

The pair made it just in time for Splinter to tell them that he was taking them all home.

"Home?" Mikey asked.

"We got no home, Master Splinter. Those robots trashed our pad. Remember sensei?" Raph told him, keeping a firm grip on his sister.

"Do not worry. I think I have found the solution to our current housing problem. Follow me, my children."

With that, Splinter jumped into the hole that was nearby. Shrugging their shoulders, the turtles preceded to jump in. First was Leo, then Donny. Athena, seeing what Mikey was about to do, whispered to her second eldest brother.

"Allow me, Raph."

"Cowabunga~" Mikey called as Athena, still in Raph's arms, pushed the orange turtle into the hole before he could finish.

"Not funny, guys." Mikey called.

Raph snickered. "Oh, yes it is."

He then told his sister. "Hold on tight, pipsqueak."

He then jumped into the hole with Athena.

* * *

><p>The turtles landed hard at the end of the tunnel, piling onto each other. Athena was the only one who wasn't part of the pile due to Raph's maneuvers in the tunnel.<p>

"Wicked slide." Mikey called out.

As they continued down the tunnel, Mikey spoke to Splinter.

"No offense, Master Splinter. But this place doesn't seem so great."

The rat told his son, continuing to walk.

"Look with your heart, Michelangelo. Not with your eyes."

"Um~. Ok."

"And walk this way."

With the rat not looking, Mikey began to joke the expression, only to earn a bap on the head by Donny's bo staff.

At the end of the tunnel, the Hamato family came across a huge chamber with multiple rooms. There was a small stream across the center and the architecture appears to be otherworldly.

"Whoa~ Awesome." Mikey spoke out, impressed.

"I can really tune this space up." Donny replied.

It was then the turtles began to explore the area, with Raph handing the weakened Athena over to Leo.

As Mikey began to claim his room and spaces, Splinter spoke to Leo and Athena.

"You see, my children. Change is good."

"We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." Leo told the rat while Athena nodded.

Smiling, the rat nodded.

"Good. Now, let see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy."

As the boys groaned, Splinter then turned his attention to his weakened daughter.

"But until then, I want Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello to go back to our old home and retrieve the first aid kit, Athena's futon (**7**), and fresh water and food."

Seeing that Athena was in need, the three turtles obeyed and returned to the ruined lair. While they were gone, Splinter knelt down, as did Leonardo.

"Now, what exactly happened that made you drain your energy, my daughter?"

"I-I don't know, Master Splinter. But I think Leonardo has better details than I at the moment." The girl replied.

At Splinter's request, Leo explained what had happened that night, particularly on the parts about Athena as the other three returned with the requested items. Looking at Athena, Leo asked his sister.

"Athena, what do you remember about your fight in the truck?"

"Not much. But I kept telling myself 'I must protect everyone' and a voice guided me. A man's voice. It was telling me that it was going to be alright and that he'd handle the situation. After that, I blacked out."

After listening to the tale, Splinter told his sons to tend to their sister, then to clean their new home. The boys still groaned at the cleaning part, but they were worried about their sister.

In his new room, Splinter meditated about Athena's new power.

"And so…it has begun."

* * *

><p><em>Super Sorry for the wait, guys. I was trying to get the episode down while putting in my own things and working on my other fics. In truth, I didn't think this would get picked up like with my other fics. So, thank you for your likeness on this fic and the faves and story alerts. Here are a few note I added in the story.<em>

_(1) A Tessen is a metal fan used in ninjitsu_

_(2) I couldn't help the pun. Sorry. :)_

_(3) Tabi are two-toed boots ninjas use_

_(4) Again, another pun I couldn't help. I like it, so...sorry lawn gnome fans._

_(5) Homer Simpson is one of my favorite characters. :)_

_(6) Ba Gua Zhang is the Martial Arts style based in Airbending. It's true. Waterbending is Tai Chi, Firebending is Northern Sholin, and Earthbending is Hung Gar_

_(7) Tatami's are a type of japanese beds. There are many kinds, but I was thinking of the large pillow-beds that you can store. If I am wrong, please correct me._

**_UPDATE: _**_I was told by a reviewer that the bed I was thinking of is actually called a Futon. Thank You, Kyoko Kerasaki. :)_

_One more thing. If you guess what Athena is, then kudos to you. Everyone else, YOUR DENSE! :) lol_

_Also, I picture Leo as a waterbender, Raph as a Firebender, Donny as an earthbender, and Mikey as an airbender._

_Please read and review._

_PS: I am only doing a few episodes from the TMNT series. If I do them all, I'll die._


	3. The Mystery Deepens

**Chapter 3**

**The Mystery Deepens**

It had been a couple of days since the robot attack on the old lair, and the Hamato family was finishing up furnishing their new home. Well…except for Athena. After the unusual "air' movements from the other day, the youngest of the Hamato clan was so exhausted that Splinter excused her from training and moving everything in so that his daughter could get some rest.

On the second day of their new life in their new home, Athena opened her eyes and scanned her new room. Her stuff was still packed in boxes and her bed was assembled, but it was bare of sheets and she was lying in a sleeping bag and a pillow.

Sitting up, Athena stretched out her arms and arched her back.

"Oh, what a day."

She then heard her stomach growl.

"Oh. Guess it's time to eat."

Flipping off her sleeping bag, Athena turned on her bed and placed her feet into her green fuzzy slippers. She then looked at the small hanging mirror and gave her long, thick silver hair a quick brushing.

Hey, she lived with four brothers. She didn't want to give them something to laugh at.

After her hair was straightened out, Athena grabbed a white robe and placed it over her body, which was in a pair of grey pajamas. As she headed out of her new room, Athena overheard Donny and Mikey talking to each other.

"What's the matter, Mikey? Can't decide what to watch?" Donny asked as he finished welding off an old pipe.

"I need more power~r, captain. The Turtle Cave must be set for maximum entertainment potential."

Athena sat down watched from the edge of the second story walkway as Mikey was hooking up over a dozen TVs so that took the place of one large screen. Knowing Michelangelo, things don't always go on the first time. That fact was proven when he turned on the TVs and after a brief light show, nothing was happening.

"Aw~." Mikey groaned.

After the TV experiment failed, Donny approached the youngest of the brothers.

"The Turtle Cave? That is so lame."

Mikey then pointed to Donny.

"What will you call our new digs? The Shell-ter?"

Donny gave it some thought before he came up with a name.

"Uh…How about 'The Sewer of Solitude?'"

Athena gave mental commentary while she was watching this.

"_Not really a place of solitude if a family of mutants plus one human lives here."_

"Terrapin Station?" Mikey asked.

_"__Not a chance."_

"The School for Gifted Reptiles?"

_"__Two out of six residents are in the mammal category, Donny." _

"The Hall of Nin-Justice."

_"Ok. That is a lame name even for you, Mikey."_

Splinter then cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his three children.

"We will call this place…Home."

From her spot, Athena grinned.

"_Ten out of ten, Sensei."_

The boys gave it some thought before Donny nodded and Mikey spoke.

"Mmm…Catchy."

"Good." Splinter spoke. "What do you think; my daughter?"

Athena nearly fell from her spot when she heard her father address her without looking at her. The two brothers looked up to see their startled sister. Chuckling nervously, Athena answered her father.

"It's perfect, Sensei."

_"I have got to figure out how he does that."_

Donny then used his Ninjitsu to jump up to the walkway and approach his sister.

"How are you feeling, Sis? What are you doing out of bed?"

"Better than yesterday and my stomach woke me. I came out to get some breakfast and sneak back into bed without any of you noticing. But I guess I still need to work on my stealth." Athena answered.

Mikey, who had joined his siblings later on, spoke up.

"You had me and Donny fooled, Sis. You know that none of us had been able to sneak pass Master Splinter. You're getting better."

"Thanks, Mike."

As the three made their way down to the first floor, Splinter spoke.

"Now. What is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?"

Mikey answered as he was moving a rolled-up rug.

"They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair."

Donny then spoke up as he went to examine the robot remains he gathered from the other day.

"And the way the Sewer Slider is performing, they should be back any minute now."

But then he stopped talking as the part he was working on sparked.

Athena shook her head has she went into the new kitchen in another chamber and prepared a bowl of strawberry oatmeal.

"Those clowns."

But as she was making her meal, her thoughts went on about what had happened the other night. What the heck had happened to her and how did she do those "techniques"? It wasn't much help when she went to sleep for the night and had the weirdest dream of her life.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-Dream Mode<em>

_From the comfort of sleep, Athena began to feel that something was…odd. It wasn't wrong, but it was not normal. Her body glowed with a dimmed light, illuminating her body. While the rest of the environment was pitch black. She would have considered it a blank dream were it not for the sudden appearance of four doors, bathed in light. Each door was a solid oak and had a circular symbol engraved on the upper part of the door. _

_The first door had a yellow-ish seal with three spirals in the form of a triangle. As she could approach the door, she felt a wind gently caressing her body. It also kinda reminded her of Mikey._

_The second door's seal was a light blue with a wave-like design. When she approached the door, she felt a cool fluid-like aura radiating from it. It reminded her of Leo._

_As she approached the next door, which was green with a symbol that reminded her of a Japanese coin in a lighter green color. She felt the ground beneath her feet slightly shift but remained sturdy as she smelt various plant smells. She thought of Donny when she left the door as she approached the last one._

_This door she could clearly remember Raph as she felt a wave of heat rush at her from the door. It felt like she was standing in front of an entrance to a volcano, ready to erupt any minute. _

_Then, her body began to move involuntary to the center of the circle of doors. As if she were a marionette, she began to move in an unusual pattern. Her arms moved in a circular motion until a strong wind left her in the direction of the yellow door. Her body then began to feel like she had turned into water and perform a Tai-Chi-type move that cause a stream of water that flowed from the blue door to freeze into ice._

_She then stomped her feet in a Hung Gar style to cause a boulder of earth to lift from the ground as she jumped kicked it to the green door. And at the red door, she performed a move in Northern Shaolin style. This caused flames to leave her fist and hit the door._

_Athena then walked back into the center of the circle of doors and before she could do anything, she was enveloped in a cocoon of the four elements._

* * *

><p>The dream still echoed in her memory. Almost like a scar. What bothered Athena was that it seemed so real. It felt more like a premonition than a dream. In the end, she shrugged her shoulders as she finished her oatmeal, put the bowl in the sink, and headed back to her room. Along the way, she spotted her family, including the recently returned Raph and Leo, watching something on the news. Being the kid that she was, she just shrugged and headed off to bed.<p>

Later that day, Athena woke with a fright at the sound of a woman and Mikey screaming. She frowned as she thought of what it was.

"Guys. How many times must I tell them to keep it down when other people are asleep."

Groaning, Athena got up from her bed and put her slippers back on her feet. She then got her robe and left the room.

"Hey guys. Can you…What they hey?"

What she thought was one of Mikey's horror movies was really a woman, who seemed to have passed out. She then found her brothers and sensei talking about what to do next.

"What the heck happened?" Athena nearly cried out, jumping down from the second story to join her family.

The four turtles and the rat looked at her.

"My daughter. I thought you were still asleep."

"I was. But then I heard a pair of screams. I thought it was one of Michelangelo's horror movies and he screamed with it, so I came to tell him to turn the TV down. I just never expected this. What happened?"

They boys explained to their sister on how they came across the woman and that they saved her from the Mousers, which they learned from the news what it was.

"She woke up a few minutes ago, probably about three seconds before she screamed, and passed out just now after seeing Master Splinter." Leo finished.

Athena looked at the woman and sighed. She then looked to her adoptive father.

"Master Splinter. I know that you tell me to hide from humans. But it seems that talking to you or the others isn't going to get us anywhere if she keeps passing out. Since I am the only one closest to being human, I think it's best if I talked to her when she comes to. Don't you think?"

Splinter had to give it some thought before realizing his daughter's logic.

"Hmm. You do have a point, Athena. When she wakes, it would be best if you were the first thing she sees."

Athena then bowed.

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

They boys were about to protest when Splinter told them that that was his final word on the subject. Knowing that there was no other way, the turtles respected the rat's wishes.

Athena quickly went back into her room and got her shinobi outfit on, leaving the mask off and tying her hair back in a simple low ponytail before she went to make some tea for Splinter and their guest. Once that was done, Athena took a seat next to the couch and began to ponder about the dream she had been having.

It was about an hour before she saw the woman waking up. Putting the dream aside, Athena placed her attention on the woman. The woman had red hair tied up in a bun, was dressed in tan cargo pants and a purple bellyless t-shirt, and dark shoes. She placed a hand on her head as she groan.

"Ugh. What happened."

Athena answered.

"You passed out after seeing our sensei. I took over in looking after you and answering most of your questions."

The woman looked at Athena with as slightly startled, more curious look.

"You-you're a kid. But what are you doing here?"

She then noticed the turtles and the rat, who were scattered around the lair doing their thing.

"Where are we? And who are you?"

Athena answered each question in the right order.

"I live here. The rat is my adoptive father and sensei while the turtles are my elder brothers. You're in our new home within the New York City sewers, and my name is Athena."

She then offered the woman a fresh cup of tea, which she gladly took.

"Now what about you. My brothers told me how they found you, but they haven't said a name."

The woman sipped her tea, then replied.

"My name's April O'Neil. I was an assistant researcher at Stocktronics. That is…until I ran into some trouble."

Athena raised her hand.

"Hold it. Before you tell me what happened, I think it's best that the whole family hears this."

The woman looked warily at the mutants before Athena spoke again.

"Don't worry about them. They may be a bit…odd. But they're nice guys."

She then looked to Splinter.

"Master Splinter? I think it's ok now."

Splinter approached the two, while Athena tried to calm down a nervous April.

"My daughter speaks the truth, Miss O'Neil. We will not harm you unless you intend to harm us."

"Okay~?" April replied, still wary of the rat.

One by one, the family gathered around the sofa. April took a few sips of her tea before Mikey asked her, "So. You ok now?"

April gave a smile, but was still wary.

"Yes. Thanks. I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not-waking up from, or it's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me."

Splinter then spoke up.

"Young woman. We have something most important to discuss."

"What?" April asked, concerned.

Splinter than answered her.

"We have never revealed ourselves to the Upper World. You have placed us all in great danger."

Leo looked to his sensei.

"But Master Splinter. She was in trouble and we helped her."

"Y-yeah. Aren't you always trying to teach us to do the right thing?" Raph asked.

"As you grow older, you will find many way to…do the right thing. But there is no going back." Splinter spoke, a hint of worry in his voice.

He then looked to April.

"I'm afraid we find ourselves at…your mercy."

Surprised at this, April held up one hand and spoke.

"Oh! I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?"

"She's got a point." Donny spoke.

"Yeah. We're unbelievable!" Mikey joked, doing a couple of poses.

"Geez. Where's your OFF switch?" Raph spoke, annoyed.

April then placed her hand over her heart.

"Seriously. I promise."

Without another word, Splinter got up from his chair and walked over to April, looking into her eyes. It was moments before he spoke.

"I believe you."

Leo, joining Splinter, asked, "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth."

"No. This is called 'Trusting your gut.'"

Athena giggled lightly at Splinter's comment.

April then spoke again.

"So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? I mean, who are you people- eh, turtles...whatever?"

Athena listened lightly as she went to get a fresh batch of tea while Splinter explained the origins of her family and herself. She had heard the stories a couple of years prior and it still haunted her and her brothers that someone wanted the silver-haired girl dead.

When she returned, Splinter was finishing up the tale.

"So we have remained in secret. And that is our story."

"But…how did you know martial arts?" April asked.

Splinter told her like he told Athena a few weeks back.

"That is a story for another time."

Their conversation was interrupted when Mikey called out.

"Hey guys! Look at this."

The family and April approached the TVs as a news report about an unusual bank robbery that took place in broad daylight.

Seeing the similarities to the attack the night before, Mikey then asked, "So. Anybody wanna take a guess at what did this?"

"So this is what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks." April spoke up in realization.

Raph then asked an interesting question.

"Whadda you know about this Stockman guy?"

"He's a genius. And he also nuts. I used to work for him. But when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me. Luckily I ran into you guys." April explained.

Leo then spoke up.

"_He _destroyed our old lair."

"Must've been one of his Mouser test runs." April added in.

"But…that was our home." Mikey spoke in shock.

"Now he's graduated to banks!" Donny realized.

It was then that Raph stood up, crossing his Sais in front of his face.

"Then what are we waitin' for? I say we shut down Mouser Central…permanently."

Mikey chuckled at the sentence.

"Ha. I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?"

Athena then walked over to April.

"Ignore him."

"I was told that already." April told the girl with a grin.

It was plain as day that these two girls were going to like each other.

April then returned to the thought she had before Athena spoke to her.

"It won't be easy. Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech."

Mikey chuckled as he approached the purple masked turtle.

"Bring it on. Allow me to introduce our very own secret weapon. The techno turtle himself: Donatello! Take a bow, Don!"

Donny laughed as he spoke to his youngest brother.

"Heh. Aw~ Cut it out."

Raph then growled to his brothers.

"Can. We. Go. Please!"

Athena sighed at her brother. She sometimes wondered if he knew patience is a virtue. As they were getting ready for the break-in at Stocktronics, Athena got her mask and Tessen before coming back out. But Leo stopped her.

"No, Athena. It's too dangerous. Stay here with Master Splinter."

"Leo! You're not the boss of me!" The youngest of the Hamato family complained.

"No. But I am your older brother."

"So are Raph and the rest of the guys!"

"Well I'm the eldest. And I'm telling you to stay put."

Athena was about to say something back when Splinter intervened.

"What is the matter, my children?"

Athena then told Splinter.

"Leo says that I have to stay here when I can help too. I know I'm young. But I recovered from what happened the other day and I'm ready to go."

"Master Splinter. You and I both know that this is too dangerous for Athena to join us. But she refuses to listen to me."

Splinter gave it little thought before speaking again.

"Your sister goes with you, Leonardo. While it is true that she is young and we do not know of the effects the events of yesterday had done to her. But she is strong as any of you. And I have a feeling we'll know more about her if she goes with you."

"But-!"

"Take your sister with you."

Athena was feeling very victorious when Splinter turned to her.

"And you, my daughter. Should something like that happen again, ask your brothers to help you. I know that you are trying to prove that you are growing up, but even the most beautiful of blossoms can come to be if they take their time. So do not be afraid to call upon your brothers if you need help."

Athena nodded as her father's request. But a victory is a victory and she headed to Mikey and Raph. Leo looked on, frustrated at how rebellious his little sister was becoming. Donny, seeing this, went over to his brother's side.

"I know it's exasperating, but you and I both knew that a day like this would come. Soon, you won't be needed as much as it used to."

"I know. And that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

><p>The turtles and the two humans made their way through the labyrinthine sewers of New York City. They had to take their time as April and Donny took out the motion alarms along the way. But it was worth it once they were inside Stocktronics.<p>

Crawling out of the ventilation, Raph asked April, "Is this the place?"

April then pointed out to a set of double doors in front of the vent.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Stockman's lab."

Raph then decided to use that as a joke, gesturing to Mikey and Athena.

"Don't look now. We already got a couple of blank spots right here."

"Hey!" The youngest two of the family complained at the insult.

Raph then leaped out of the vent, looked to see if the coast was clear, and then helped April out. He then shook the door handle, but the door wouldn't budge. He then took out one of his Sais and picked the lock, allowing the siblings and April access to the lab.

April then raced to the terminal and hacked into the security system.

"Ok. I'm in. I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten second intervals. So you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back." Leo spoke.

"Good luck…"

But when April turned her head, the turtles and the silver-haired girl were gone.

"Hey. Those guys are good."

The siblings made their way down the corridor quickly before the ten seconds were up. When they entered the dark lab, Leo whispered.

"This is too quiet."

It was then that Mikey felt that something was wrong.

"Uh…guys? My turtle-sense is tingling."

It was at that moment that the doors to the lab closed on their own and the lights went on.

"Intruders? Here to steal my secrets? You will leave here with nothing. Not even your lives."

A voice over the intercom spoke. The Hamatos figured that it was Stockman.

Stockman, an African American man with glasses and a flat-top cut, looked at the thermal image on his computer screen.

"What ARE you?"

He then pressed a button.

"No matter. I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out."

It was then that the mechanical arms of the lab came to life and positioned themselves around the siblings.

A laser fired out of the first arm, but the siblings dodged it in time. Each of the Hamatos dodge the lasers until Donny used one to blow up the other arms before ripping out the wires to destroy the arm he was on.

Athena watched from a distance as Raph and Mikey performed a move they called "Slingshot" to hoist Mikey up to the observation deck, where Stockman was. Mikey broke the window, causing Stockman to fall back. Leo, who had made it up to the deck, spoke.

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman."

Mikey grinned as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You've been practicing that?"

Leo grinned.

"You like it?"

"What are you?" Stockman asked as Athena, Donny, and Raph joined their brothers, followed by April at the only other exit on the deck.

"They're with me."

Stockman turned to find that April was, surprisingly, alive.

"April! You're alive!"

April then walked over, her eyes narrowed at the scientist.

"And kicking. I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Dr. Stockman."

Stockman then pressed a button, but Raph grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat before he could do anything else.

"That's enough!"

But Stockman laughed.

"Too late. I've recalled the Mouser horde from their latest mission. They'll be here any second! They'll tear you to pieces."

April ran over to the console as Leo asked, "April?"

"I'll have to shut the whole system down!"

Donny ran over to another part of the console.

"I'll help!"

"You're doomed. Listen." Stockman spoke.

Sure enough, through another door came the Mouser horde that Stockman called. And there were more than what attacked the old lair.

"April. Now's the time." Leo spoke warily as he and Mikey saw the Mousers climbing up the ladder to the observation deck.

"Ugh. The system isn't responding!" April spoke as she worked furiously to shut the Mousers down.

Stockman managed to slip out of the room and into the elevator.

"You shouldn't have matched wits with me." He spoke as the elevator doors close.

"He's getting away!" Mikey called out.

"Let him go. We've got bigger problems." Raph responded as the Mouser horde surrounded them.

Athena's heart raced. There was no way that they could get out of this alive. She could see it. Unless a miracle happens, they we're done for. Then, as if her prayers have answered, the mysterious man's voice, who had told her to trust him the other night when they had the mysterious ninjas on the truck the other day, spoke to her again.

"_Tell me, child. What is the opposite of Air?"_

Athena was thinking at what in the world was she thinking up riddles when she and her family were about to die. But the voice helped her before, so she'll trust him. For now.

"_Earth?" _

_"That is correct. Watch. This is the power you possess."_ The voice told her.

It was then that her mind went blank again, her eyes closing as she collapsed. They brothers and April turned their attention from the Mousers to the fallen girl.

"Athena?" April asked.

"Are you ok, Sis?" Leo asked.

His question was answered as "Athena" opened her eyes, which had become the glowing, fiery white eyes once again.

Leo stood back as Athena stood up, her eyes giving the room a bluish glow.

"What the shell is going on?" Raph called out in surprise.

"It's Athena. She's possessed again." Leo told him and the others.

"Possessed?" April and Donny asked, unsure of what is going on.

But before anyone could say anything, Athena moved her arms in a circular motion, causing a huge gust of wind to knock the Mousers off the observation deck. She then jumped out of the broken window of the deck and used the air to give her a gentle landing. The Mousers, who turned their attention to her, began to charge at Athena. But Athena performed some Hung Gar-style movements and immediately caused a boulder of earth to come up from the steel-covered ground and high-kicked it at the Mousers.

With the boulder taking care of a number of the Mousers, Athena then performed a unique style of Northern Shaolin martial arts at the Mousers. This action caused flames to appear from her fist, melting the Mousers closest to her. Then, using the Hung Gar-style again, Athena used the earth to break a water main, causing the water to burst out. She then used form of Tai Chi-like moves to control the water until she had a good amount around her body. Then, with swift movement, she released the water onto the Mousers and, with more unusual movements, froze the Mousers in place, causing the water on their bodies to short out the robots.

The brothers and April watched in amazement as Athena used the elements around her to attack the robot menace.

"Whoa~! She's defiantly gotta teach me all of that!" Mikey spoke.

"Who knew our little sister can hand fire so well?" Raph spoke in admiration of his sister's current use of fire as a weapon.

"I don't think that this is her doing." Leo spoke.

"I agree. There's no way Athena could do all of that. It's physically impossible." Donny spoke.

"No. It's as if something is amplifying her new abilities." Leo answered.

"Wait. This happened before?" April asked.

As Athena fought and Raph and Mikey watch, entertained, Leo explained to Donny and April of what had happened the night before. When he was finished, the Mousers were smashed, melted, or short-circuited. It was then that the entire building began to shake violently.

"Uhh…guys. I think is time to get out of here." Mikey spoke.

As if she was hearing her brother, Athena moved the earth again, causing a large hole to appear.

She motion to her brothers and April to follow her as she jumped in.

"You think we should follow her?" Mikey asked.

"No time to discuss this. The entire building is about to collapse!" Leo called.

He then headed to the hole, where his sister was waiting at the bottom. Raph and the others joined up with him. Once the four brothers and April were on the same level as her, Athena then controlled the earth again, closing the hole before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Athena!" Leo called out.

Looking above, Donny motioned that even though Athena closed the hole, there was still the threat of rubble crushing them. So, with Athena in Leo's arms, the group headed back to the lair.

* * *

><p>When they returned to the lair, Splinter immediately saw his unconscious daughter and practically demanded an explanation on what had happened to the youngest of his children. Everyone but April, who had volunteered to put Athena to bed, explained to Splinter of Athena's unusual fighting skills and what had happened.<p>

When April came back, Splinter, after a few minutes of rest and seeing the reported destruction of Stocktronics on the news, decided to see to his ailing daughter. When he arrived, Athena was in her bed, pajamas and all, sleeping far more heavily than ever before. He placed a fatherly hand on his daughter's head as he whispered.

"It seems that your destiny has decided not to wait any longer, my daughter. When you wake, I will tell you what you are."

He then moved back a strand of hair, hating that it was soon time to tell his daughter of why she was nearly murdered.

"My little Sakura."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a business building on the surface, Stockman was facing his employer, a Japanese man dressed in a white and grey warrior kimono with two red flame-like symbols on each side of his collarbone.<p>

"So as any fool could see. The whole thing was simply a minor setback. With your continued funding, the research can continue immediately. I'll be back at work, oh…Monday morning."

The employer, who had placed on a bladed gauntlet moments earlier, stood up and spoke, pointing the blades of the gauntlet at Stockman.

"Or…you must pay the price for failure, Dr. Stockman."

It was then a large, muscular man with tied back gold hair with a flame tattoo on one arm and a purple dragon on the other, came up to Stockman and dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

It was then that a man with some sort of tech on his head entered the room.

"We have the images you required, Master."

It was then that the man used the last of the Mousers to show the thermal imaging of the turtles and the whole video of Athena's attack. Seeing the girl, the man raised his hand at the other man.

"That will be all. You have done well."

The second man bow before leaving the man alone.

Looking at the image, he snarled angrily.

"So. It seems the Avatar is alive, after all. I must find her. And _end_ her."

* * *

><p><em>Phew! Finally. I've got the next chapter up. Sorry this was late, guys, but I had to constantly stir the soup that is my creativity in the pot that is my brain before I could get this chapter going. Those of you who have guessed that Athena is the next Avatar, you're right. <em>

_There is a poll on my bio on what nation you think that Athena should be descended from. It's open for everyone and I'll keep the poll up for a while. _

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_Please review and don't flame me, please._


	4. Avatar Athena

**Chapter 4**

**Avatar Athena?**

_This may be shorter, but this is a non-episode chapter. Sorry for the long wait._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since the night the Hamato family moved into their new lair, and Athena was still out cold. When the family met Casey Jones, they had to tell him that it would be a while before he could meet her. Now, with Athena comatose on the fourth day, the turtles' worries were escalating and expressed in their own way.<p>

Michelangelo would skateboard along the pipes, trying to ease his worries with adrenaline rushes. But even with all of his best tricks, his thoughts were still on his little sister.

Donatello used his spare time to see to Athena's medical needs to the point where he was planning to build a CAT scanner. With Athena out of commission, he immediately took the post as Family Physician. But aside from his sister's health, Donny struggled to figure out what had happened that night.

Raphael's fury rose, which was clearly indicated by the destroyed practice dummies and worn weapons strewn all over the training area. This happened every time when something happens to Athena, but this time, Raph was desperately trying to fight off his worry.

Leonardo began to meditate excessively. He usually does this when something was wrong, but this time, it was almost non-stop. His overprotective elderly brother concerns outmatched his brothers and it bothered him greatly whenever he saw his unconscious sister still in slumber.

Splinter had been watching both his youngest child and the behaviors of his sons and it worried him greatly. He knew his sons each had a deep bond with the young girl and would go to great lengths to protect her. The aging rat also knew that the time had come for Athena to spread her newly discovered wings and fly. But it strained him to see his sons behaving in such a manner.

From his meditation room, Splinter pulled out a chest that once belonged to his late master, Hamato Yoshi, and opened the dusty lid. He hadn't looked inside the chest since the day he found out about his daughter's true identity and what she was meant to do. Closing the lid, he took the chest out into the living room area, where he planned to have a meeting with his sons.

All of this needless worry had to end. And the only way to do so…is to tell his sons the truth about their sister.

After he had set the chest in front of his spot, Splinter got up and approached Leo. Using his staff to bring his eldest back out of his consciousness, Splinter spoke.

"Leonardo, I have something I need to tell you and your brothers immediately. It is about Athena."

Without another word, Leo got up and fetched his brothers one by one. He, along with Raph, headed to the living area and gathered around their father, curious as to what he had to say.

"Master Splinter. We are here now. Is Athena ok?" Leo asked.

"Your sister is fine, Leonardo. But she is still weakened from her most powerful state of being."

This confused the turtles further.

"Whadda mean by that, sensei?" Raph asked.

With his sons at full attention, Splinter got out four medallions and spoke.

"It is about your sister's origins. Answers to your many questions concerning her well-being and her awakened abilities."

He then handed each of his sons a medallion he found was suitable for them.

To Michelangelo, he gave a golden medallion with a, orange triangle of spirals on it.

To Donatello, an amethyst medallion with a yen-like circle in emerald.

To Raphael, a ruby medallion with a black flame on it.

And to Leonardo, a turquoise medallion with a sapphire drawing of waves.

Looking up at their master, the turtles gave inquisitive looks. Splinter answered them.

"This is a story that goes back to the beginning of this world's time. When there was a special nation that rested between Japan and America. This land was home to a unique race of people who bore the ability to focus their chi to control an element. These people were known as Benders, and they were divided into four nations."

Splinter then pointed to Donny's medallion.

"On the mainland were Benders who could focus their chi into strong stances to manipulate the earth beneath their feet. For both offense and defense. This technique also aided the blind by sensing the tremors beneath their feet. This was known as the Earth Kingdom and its people were Earth Benders."

He then pointed to Leonardo.

"Scattered from the Southern pole to the Northern pole of the world were people who thrive in watery locations. Their movements were in tune with the current and became stronger in the light of a full moon. Their bending can turn a drop of water into an icicle, can cause large tidal waves, and even heal ill and wounded people. They were known as the Water Benders of the Water Tribes."

Splinter then pointed his cane to Raphael and his medallion.

"Much like you, Raphael, the Benders of the Fire Nation react with a flaming temper. But those who harness that power for the light of good can create many beautiful things. Rage can be firewood for a Fire Bender, but it can also be created by energy and life, which fire also represent. Yin and Yang, my son."

The rat then pointed to Mikey and his medallion.

"And last, but certainly not least, the element which you represent, Michelangelo. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads, who live on four points of the continent, detached themselves from worldly problems and concerns. It is the most passive of the four elements and is mainly used for defense. The Air Nomads even used air bending to run vast distances in a matter of minutes and even giving them flight."

The brothers looked at the medallions in awe of these Benders. But…what did it mean about their sister? Was she a Bender? Looking to Splinter, Leo spoke.

"And…Athena?"

Splinter sighed as he went on.

"The Benders were unique, but each person had control over the one element that they were born into. However, there is only one being who could harness the power of all four elements. This person maintains the world's balance of good and evil, right and wrong, Yin and Yang. They also bore the ability to enter and communicate within the Spirit World. The reason being that is because this person is actually the human vessel of the spirit of the entire planet. This person is known as…The Avatar."

The brothers' eyes widened at this new information, but it was Donny who put some of the pieces together.

"But…Athena bended all four elements that night back at Stocktronics. Does that mean…?"

Splinter nodded.

"It is, my son. Your sister is the current Avatar, and the most important and powerful person in the world."

"Current Avatar? What do you mean by that, sensei?" Mikey asked.

"The Avatar is born within a cycle. When the Avatar dies, they are reborn into the next nation of the cycle. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire before repeating itself over again. I had the honor of meeting Athena's past self, Avatar Lee, when my master and I were on our way to America. My master was distraught with Tang Sheng's death that he would pick fights with any opponent that crossed his path. Avatar Lee was his final opponent before the man helped him gain peace. I watched as he showed my master how bending worked and had him use the movements as meditative stances."

Splinter then opened the chest that was between the turtles and the rat.

"These are the scrolls that Avatar Lee gave my master before he left the hidden continent to America, telling him should he need to seek inner peace, to read these scrolls. These scrolls contain the instructions of basic bending per element. These will be your sister's when she wakes up."

"But how did you find out that Athena is the Avatar?" Leo asked.

The ninja master was wary, but gave an answer.

"All I can say now, my sons, is that I had met Avatar Lee when your sister went into the Avatar State for the first time."

"Avatar State?" Donny asked.

"It is the most powerful of the Avatar's abilities. It allows the current Avatar to channel immense cosmic energy and knowledge of all past Avatars, enabling them to perform unimaginable feats. It puts the Avatar in a state of mechanism, like a puppet to the vast powers of the Avatar. It is when your sister is the most powerful, but also when she is most vulnerable."

"Meaning?" Leo asked, not liking the answer he was going to receive.

"If Athena were to be killed in the Avatar State, the cycle would be broken, and the Avatar would cease to exist. It is a theory on how the demon who attempted to murder her no doubt knew of the Avatar State and sought to extort that weakness, only to backfire."

The brothers gave silent gasps as Mikey muttered.

"Whoa…bummer."

"Master Splinter. What do we need to do in order to protect Athena?" Leo asked, bowing before his sensei.

Splinter shook his head.

"I am afraid all we can do is to prepare her. Confining her would only make things worse. For the world and for Athena. That is why when she recovers, I will begin training her to harness and control her bending. I will start with Air Bending, and ending with Fire Bending, since those two are the safest and most dangerous of the four elements."

"Anything we can do to help?" Donny asked.

"Support your sister and practice the Bending arts with her. The medallions I gave you show what element I see each of you as. Though you do not Bend, each of you is capable of following paticular Bending arts."

Splinter then looked at the clock that hung on the nearby wall and stood up.

"I must see to Athena. If she is awake, then I will tell her what I told you."

He then pointed his cane to his sons with a deadly serious look on his face.

"You may tell Casey and Miss O'Neil about this. But no one else. If the enemy found out that the Avatar is alive, they will surly make another attempt to kill her. So aside from our allies, do not speak to_ anyone_ about this. For your sister's sake."

The turtles bowed as Splinter headed to Athena's room.

Once the rat walked away, the brothers began to go over the various scrolls from the chest.

* * *

><p>Two hours passed before Leo decided to check on Athena. He found her awake, but was in complete shock.<p>

"Athena? You ok?"

Athena looked at her brother with stunned, yet tired eyes.

"Sort of. Did Splinter tell you? About what I am?"

Leo nodded as he sat on his sister's bed.

"Yeah. We're both shocked and impressed by this. I think you made it on the top of Raph and Mikey's Awesomeness lists."

Athena tilted her head to face the celling again.

"A lot's gonna change, isn't it?"

Leo nodded as he checked his sister's forehead for a temperature.

"It started the night we lost our old lair. But the guys, Master Splinter, Casey and April, and I are here for you. Me and the guys are going to read the scrolls first, and then we'll take part in teaching you."

Leo then noticed the look in his sister's eyes. She was scared. Scared of an unknown future outside the safe haven of their home. Scared of the great weight that has hovered over her invisibly since she was born.

Scared of failing the ones she cares for the most.

"Don't worry. We're here. Now get some rest. The sooner you get better, the sooner you're gonna Bend."

Athena nodded before asking a question.

"Who's teaching what?" "Master Splinter will train you mainly while the guys and I act as assistant teachers. I'll be teaching Waterbending, Donny will teach you Earthbending, Raph will teach you to Firebend, good luck with that; and Mikey will teach you how to Airbend."

Athena giggled at the list.

"Looks like Splinter has you guys pegged."

Leo chuckled as he ruffled his sister's already messy hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep, O Mighty Avatar."

Leo smiled as he left his giggling sister to rest. Looking at his brothers and sensei, he thought to himself. _"_

_We're with you all the way, Athena. We'll make sure you'll be the best Avatar you can be. You've already put up with a family of mutants as your own. Compared to that, being Avatar might be on the 'normal' side."_

* * *

><p><em>There you have it. I hope I have caught the interests of everyone.<em>

_Please review and no flames. Reviews are open for everyone on every fic, fyi._


	5. Bending Bedlam

**Chapter 5**

**Bending Bedlam**

**A.k.a.**

**What Happens When You Airbend with Michelangeo**

* * *

><p>After another week of rest, Athena had completely recovered and was ready to learn how to Bend. During her rest, Splinter had told his children that Athena will temporarily cease ninja activities to focus on her bending training. After the boys finished at least five scrolls each, they gave the scrolls they had read to their sister, who began to read the Airbending scrolls. Another of Splinter's instructions was that Athena was to master air first, then water, earth, and finally fire.<p>

But for now, Airbending came first, but not without a few fiascos.

It was the first day of Athena's training and the young Avatar was stepping out of her new room. Since she was taking a break from Ninjitsu, she was dressed in a bright green tank top and jean shorts that went to her knees as well as socks and tennis shoes. The scrolls and her sensei explained that Athena would need to train in her training attire so that there wouldn't be any accidents during training.

The young Avatar headed down to the training area, where Raph was clearing up the mess he had caused during his training, and Mikey was performing some movements that Athena recognized.

Smiling, Athena approached her goofball brother.

"Trying to see if you can Airbend, Mikey?"

Mikey grinned at his sister as he continued to perform the Airbending movements.

"Hey! A turtle can try, can't he?"

The youngest of the family just rolled her eyes as she shook her head. Raph growled at Mikey as he finished cleaning up the last tattered dummy.

"You know. You could help me instead of pestering our sister."

Mikey just smirked as he readied himself to run.

"I know. But I'm having more fun where I am, waiting for something to fall on you."

That did it. Tossing the dummy aside, Raph charged at Mikey as Athena stepped aside so that she didn't get caught in the crossfire.

"That's it! Get ready for a beatin'!"

Sadly, Raph chasing Mikey out of anger would be considered normal in the family and not one of the fiascos.

Splinter shook his head as he approached his daughter, ready to begin her training.

"_Ai-ya! _Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in Michelangelo's head when he provokes Raphael."

Athena nodded as she bowed to greet her sensei.

"I gave up understanding him years ago. All we can do his hope that Raph doesn't beat Mikey up to badly."

Splinter bowed back at his pupil and began the lesson.

"The element all Avatars begin with first is usually the element of their respectable nation before they learn they are the Avatar at the age of sixteen. With the events that had happened at your beginning, I shall teach you air first."

Splinter then sat down, motioning his daughter to do the same.

"The first step in Bending is identifying and learning to allow your _chi _to flow through your _chakra _trails_._ _Chakra _is the energy that flows throughout the body and _chi _is the root of all Bending. Harnessing your _chi_ will allow you to bend. This I have taught you when I train you in Ninjitsu. Now, I will teach you how to harness your _chi_ to bend."

The rat then stood up and began to perform several Airbending movements to demonstrate.

"In Airbending, you must be flexible with your _chi _and have it follow a path of least resistance. Allow your _chi _to become as air, guiding it as it gusts throughout your _chakra._ Airbenders never strike an opponent directly, using their element as a defensive art. So when you wield the air, guide it to protect yourself and others."

He then stopped 'bending' and turned to a pedestal that was behind him, placing a feather on it.

"Now, try and Airbend this feather off of this pedestal."

Athena nodded as she got up and got into an Airbending stance. As she performed one of the movements stated in the Airbending scrolls, she mentally told herself to guide her _chi _and 'push' her _chi _into the air around her and aim it at the feather.

But when she held up her palms to Bend the air, it went in full force in the opposite direction, causing the still-running Michelangelo to fly into the wall on the other side of the lair. Hearing her brother's grunt, Athena opened her eyes and saw her brother getting back on his feet while Raphael was on the ground, laughing hysterically. Blushing, she called out to Mikey.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Subduing a laugh, Splinter cleared his throat to regain his daughter's attention.

"Ahem. Let's try that again. But this time, try to calm your mind as you Bend."

Athena nodded and tried again, only to blush with embarrassment as her Airbending went to the left and sent Mikey flying again, sending him into the pond-like fixture in the lair. When he reached the surface, he called out to the amateur Avatar.

"Hey, Sis! Tell your _chi_ to _not_ aim at me!"

"Sorry! Again!"

While Athena continued with her lessons, her target somehow was always ending up to be Mikey, sending him flying into something.

This was turning out to be a very good day for Raphael.

* * *

><p>Leo and Donny came back to the lair after a day of surveillance for the ninjas that attacked them on the night they saw Athena in the Avatar State for the first time to find the young Avatar still training. The two brothers joined the rest of their family at the dinner table, filling their plates.<p>

"Athena's still training? And during dinner?" Donny asked.

Snickering Raph spoke.

"Yeah. You should've been here, guys. Each time Athena tried to Airbend a feather off the pedestal, she ends up sending Mikey flying! I have a new respect for her when it comes to humor."

Mikey growled at his brother as Splinter whacked Raph with his cane, causing the red masked turtle to stop snickering while the turtle in the orange mask chuckled.

Looking back at Athena, Leo spoke.

"Give her a break, guys. She's trying her best. And you know she gets clumsy when she's nervous."

The brothers looked at him while Splinter drank his tea.

"Are you theorizing that, if what Raph said about what happened to Mikey today was true, then that's why her Bending is off?" Donny asked.

Splinter spoke as he placed his cup onto the table.

"It is not the fact that she is learning a how to do something new, but rather the great weight that came with it. Athena is becoming even more frightful of the future as she trains. Unless this block in her _chakra_ is cleared, she may never master even one element."

It was then that Mikey had an idea. He quickly finished his meal, placed his plate into the sink, and headed to his and Athena's rooms. Leo raised a proverbial eyebrow at his brother's actions. "What's he up to?" Don and Raph just shrugged their shoulders while Splinter understood what the youngest of his sons was planning.

And he hoped that he had made the right choice in selecting the goofball of the turtles as one of his assistant teacher.

* * *

><p>After dinner and when everyone had gone to bed, Athena continued to train during the night. She had to get this right. She just had to. Her training was interrupted when another stray blast of air went in a different direction, causing a familiar scream to be heard. Athena blushed again as she turned to find Michelangelo dodging in time as the blast of air went past him and toward the wall.<p>

"Sorry, Mike. But what are you doing up? You're normally in bed at this hour."

"I was gonna say the same about you. An Avatar needs her beauty sleep too."

Athena rolled her eyes at Mikey's joke. Seeing that his sister wasn't amused, Mikey spoke again.

"But seriously. I'm here to help you with your Bending. After all, I _am_ the Airbending teacher."

"How? Every time I try to Airbend in the direction I want it to go, it ends up blowing someplace else, usually at you."

Mikey smiled as he placed a boombox on a nearby table and began to have it play one of Athena's meditative CD's.

"With some music, of course."

As the CD began to play some soft Aisin music, Athena watched as Mikey took position in the training area and began to slowly perform Airbending. Raising her eyebrow, she spoke.

"OK, who are you and what have you done to the real Michelangelo? He _never_ listens to my meditative CDs."

"No. But you do. Now come on. Work with me."

Athena shrugged her shoulders as she began to mimic the movements that Mikey was performing.

"Ok? What's this all about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Airbenders are a relaxed people, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, you've got to relax when you Airbend. It's like that time when you were beginning your ninja training and you kept falling over everything because you were the nervous new kid."

It was then that Athena remembered.

"Oh! I get it now. Back then, you helped me with the early lessons by playing some of Master Splinter's mediation music while we trained. It helped a lot back then. But what makes you think it'll apply to now?"

Mikey smirked as he pointed to the feather that had been collecting dust all day.

"Meditate while Airbending and give it a shot."

Looking at the feather that antagonized her all day, Athena took a breath and closed her eyes. With the music as her guide, she made slow Airbending motions while Mikey watched.

With her mind in a relaxed state, Athena imaged her _chi_ on a graceful wind. With equally graceful movement, she guided the wind to the feather. Mikey watched with pride as the feather began to float off the pedestal. He and Athena, who had opened her eyes to see this, watched as it danced in the air in various directions before it landed in the turtle's hand.

He smiled as he looked toward his sister, who was astonished.

"Great job, sis. You're an Airbender now."

While she remained frozen on the outside, Athena was mentally jumping with joy. She had finally done it. Thanks to her brother. With a smile plastered on her face, she spoke.

"I did it!"

Mikey continued to train Athena well into the night, unaware that their adoptive father was watching proudly.

"Congratulations, my children."

* * *

><p>The next day, after both Mikey and Athena had gotten some rest, the former invited April and Casey over to the new lair to show them and his family what he and his sister accomplished. When Athena, who was dressed in the same kind of shorts with an orange and yellow t-shirt for training gear, met up with April, who introduced her to Casey.<p>

Immediately, she could see why Raph liked the guy.

Placing the feather on the pedestal once again, Mikey spoke as his family and guests took seats.

"And now, lady and gentlemen, it is time for Avatar-in-Training Athena to make this feather dance in the air. I inform you that there are no windows and no drafts that can move this feather. Only the Airbending power of Athena can move it without touching it."

He then gestured to his sister, who was hiding on the sidelines.

"And her she is. The Magician of Magical Elements herself. Avatar Athena!"

The audience applauded as Athena stepped out, blushing.

_"Why did I let Mikey convince me to do this like a magic act?"_

After bowing to her audience, Athena turned her attention to the feather. Mentally playing the meditation music in her head, she Airbended the feather, gracefully guiding it so that it danced over the crowd.

She let the feather touched the heads of Leo and Donny, while secretly attempted to make Raph and Casey sneeze. She let the feather tickle April on the cheek and danced around Splinter before guiding it back to Mikey, who caught the feather as it gracefully landed on his hand.

The audience applauded Athena as she and Mikey took a bow.

After the show, Athena was loaded with compliments from everyone, but she gave the biggest compliment to herself. Splinter watched his daughter and youngest son with pride, but he knew that Athena had a long way to go before she could master airbending. It would be even longer before she could master all four elements.

Fortunately, she had her family with her all the way.

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, guys. It took me a while because I was trying to figure out how the airbenders would teach the younger generation on how to airbend. Fourtunatly, I have my "Relaxing Orient" meditaion CD to help me. <em>

_Also, I have decided that even though most of you had voted that Athena should be a mixed Avatar, I've decided to go with my original idea and have her be born a Waterbender._

_Please review, hold the flames, and I thank you._


	6. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 6**

**Fallen Angel**

_Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I had a lot of demands for three of my most popular fics and couldn't find the time until this week to write the next chapter for **"Our Little Sister." **Plus, I wanted to observe airbending from **"The Legend of Korra"** before I could begin._

_At the part where Athena is fighting the Purple Dragons, I was listening to a song from the "Avatar the Last Airbender" Original soundtrack. It's the season 3 theme. Check it out on youtube if you are interested._

* * *

><p>Several days after the first demonstration, Athena was at work to master her airbending. At Splinter's instructions, Donny made a section of the new lair into an Avatar-Training Course. But by far, only the Airbending section of the room was finished. The lesson on that particular day was, as Splinter had told her, to follow the path with the least resistance.<p>

For this lesson to be taught, Splinter had told Donny to set up a section of panels called Airbending Gates. The rat had insisted that for Athena to master the art of airbending, the gates had to spin with the use of a large fan that Don had installed in the wall nearby. Once the gates were moving fast enough, Donny would shut off the fan and the real training would begin.

According to Splinter, Athena would have to weave her way across the spinning gates without touching them. She thought it would be easy enough, but once she entered the gates, Athena was practically beaten up by the device and tossed back out of the gates at the starting point.

The remainder of the day would consist of the usual stuff a ten-year-old had to make do with along with hours of meditation. With the practice of Ninjitsu, meditation was a necessary exercise, so when Athena learned that part of her airbending training involved meditation, she happily welcomed it.

It was during a session of the Airbending Gates that Athena saw Leo entering the room after a night of patrol.

"You ok in there, Athena?"

Athena was about to respond when one of the panels hit her on her right shoulder. After several hits to the left elbow, the lower spine, head, and both legs, Athena found herself back at the same point she had entered. Rubbing her head, she spoke to her brother.

"Does that answer your question?"

Leo walked over and helped his sister up, checking her bruises.

"And I thought Airbending was the easiest of the elements."

"I thought so too. Until I learned about the gates."

Leo led his sister to a table with chairs that he and the guys brought in for Athena's breaks.

"How about a break? Give those bruises some time to heal before you get beat up again."

Athena nodded as Leo set her on a chair and brought some tea. After a sip of some herbal tea, Athena sighed, relaxed.

"Thanks, Leo. I needed this."

She then decided to ask about what her brothers had been up to this night.

"So… Anything new tonight?"

Leo nodded.

"The guys, Casey, and I took out some Purple Dragons that were robbing a store. We've got most of them, but Casey hesitated toward one. A girl a couple of years older than you. After she left with the Dragons we didn't catch, Casey told us her name was Angel and that she and her grandmother were friends of his. Why she's with the Purple Dragons, we don't know."

"And Casey knows her. So that will mean that he's going to try to get her out, but he'll find trouble instead." Athena predicted.

Casey had visited the lair long enough for Athena to be able to predict what he was going to do next. Leo shook his head.

"Hopefully, Casey isn't that dumb to pull off such a stunt."

Athena mentally shook her head. Her predictions were usually never wrong.

Deciding that Athena needed to step out of the A-Training Room for a bit, Leo lead his sister out while he left to check on something. Athena looked around and saw Donny working on the truck they had taken from the gang that night when Athena discovered her powers. It had been fully modified as an armored truck with weapons and all sorts of gizmos that Athena couldn't name. However, the turtles did decide to call the truck 'The Battle Shell.'

She approached the Battle Shell and saw Mikey drop down to see what the smart turtle was up to.

"Wat'cha doin', Donny?"

Donny replied, still working on the engine.

"Working up a remote-controlled system for the Battle Shell."

"Sweet." Mikey complimented.

But as he tried to touch the engine, Donny slapped his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Don't touch! These are highly sophisticated sensors. When they receive a remote signal, they'll safely guide the Shell to the signal's point of origin. "

Immediately sensing that something would go wrong, Athena stood by a pillar as Mikey walked away from the Battle Shell and over to the table where Donny was using it as a workbench. Past experience had taught her to know when Michelangelo was about to do something disastrous. Sure enough, Mikey picked up a remote control that she knew didn't belong to the TVs.

"And this is the remote doohickey?"

"That's it. But it's not finished yet, so please don't…!"

As predicted, the truck roared to life without a driver. Mikey rubbed his head as he spoke.

"Uh…You were gonna tell me not to press this, right?"

As he said that, the Battle Shell came to life and began to drive around the lair. Raph jumped out of the way as the truck plowed through the red masked turtle's old punching bag that he was using. Leo fled with Splinter as the truck made its way into the living area, destroying the furniture.

Even though she hasn't fully mastered her airbending, Athena took the opportunity as she jumped out of the way to use an airbending move that lifted her off the ground with a small tornado. Once the truck passed her, the tornado gave out and caused the young Avatar to fall on her posterior as the Battle Shell crashed into Don's workspace. Turtles safely out of the way, of course.

Splinter then approached the two younger turtles, not happy.

"Donatello. Your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering. A true testament to your incredible mechanical skills. And I never want to see it in our home again."

As Donny whacked Mikey on the head, Raph and Leo ran over to help their sister up.

"You ok, pipsqueak?"

"Yeah. I'm ok thanks to my airbending."

"That was impressive. Even if it was for a short time." Leo told Athena.

"I know. I just can't seem to keep it going for a long time."

It was then that a small security alarm went off nearby.

"Somebody's at the warehouse." Donny spoke.

"Casey or April?" Mikey asked.

"We'd better check it out." Leo spoke.

Raph looked to Athena.

"Get your mask, Sis. You're comin' on this one."

Athena gave a grateful sigh of gratitude to her brother. With the constant training and the Ninjitsu vacation, Cabin Fever had been taking over to the point where she was debating about disobeying Splinter and head to the surface. The brothers had seen this and Raph was the one who decided to make the action of taking Athena with them.

Using the secret elevator that the boys discovered when they searched the new lair, the Hamato Siblings hid in the shadows with the Battle Shell as a girl's voice was being heard.

"Raphael! Raphael!"

Athena overheard Leo whisper to the guys and her that this was that 'Angel' character that Casey supposed to know.

The girl then walked away for a moment before asking, "This is Eastman and Laird, right?"

Deciding to reveal themselves, the turtles stood in front of the Battle Shell as Athena turned the truck on and opened the warehouse doors with the touch of a button. Donny had told her a few things as he was creating the Battle Shell, so she knew a few things about the vehicle. But it was going to be a long while before she could drive it.

Athena could see that this girl was in her early teens with her purple dyed hair tied in pigtails wearing a teal hoodie with the sleeves torn off, a piercing on her right eyebrow, lavender bandages and elbow pads on her arms, purple fingerless gloves on her hands, red jeans, and black pants.

Seeing the silhouettes of the turtles, Angel whispered.

"Whoa."

Raphael took a few steps forward as he folded his arms.

"Alright, kid. This had better be good."

Athena could see that Angel was having a hard time believing what she was seeing, but the teen managed to pull through and spoke.

"Casey's been caught by the Purple Dragons and he told me to find you guys. He said you could help."

Seeing the distress in her face, Leo spoke.

"Lead us to the place and we'll talk on the way."

Nodding, Angel made her way to the side of the truck, where Athena opened the door to help her up. The sight of a ten year old in a ninja outfit surprised Angel.

"No way! There's a little kid in your group?"

Athena rolled her eyes.

"They're my brothers and we're all ninjas. Now come on."

* * *

><p>Several minutes later and the Battle Shell was en route to the Purple Dragons' hideout. The turtles and Athena had told Angel about their origins and how they met Casey as they drove. As they got to Athena's Avatar abilities, the young Avatar had to create a small whirlwind in order to convince Angel that it was the truth. Needless to say, the teen was impressed.<p>

"Ok. I knew Casey hung out with weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts."

"Try living with them." Athena told her jokingly.

"No way am I goin' out like this! Tell me people don't really dress this way." Raph griped as he tugged on some baggy clothing that Angel and the others grabbed.

He was wearing grey baggy pants with a grey hoodie and a black and red jacket over that. He wore a grey ski hat and sunglasses on his head.

Earlier, the Hamato's and Angel planned that in order for the turtles to sneak in, they'd have to disguise as humans while Athena hid her hair in a large black newsboy hat and wore jeans, a dark green t-shirt, white tennis shoes, and a black open vest. Her eyes were also concealed in a set of shades.

Looking through the shades, Athena watched as Mikey joked to Raph.

"It's a good look for you, Raph. Kind of a hip-hop, cat burglar, storm trooper thing."

Athena then snickered as Angel spoke to the younger turtle with a smug look as she handed him a set of his own clothes to wear.

"Don't laugh, Green Boy. You're next."

Minutes later, after all the turtles were in disguise, the group parked the Battle Shell in a nearby ally and followed Angel to an ally that had some Purple Dragon punks going into a building. Angel turned to the siblings and spoke.

"Just be cool and follow my lead."

The siblings followed Angel, giving the hand signal to let them pass the bouncer. Once they were, Athena heard Mikey whisper to Raph.

"Good thing it's only a three-fingered salute."

Upon entering the building, the Hamato's calmly followed Angel through the crowd of Purple Dragons. Once they found a spot where they had a good vantage point of the boxing stage in the middle, Mikey whispered to Raph again.

"Geez. It's like we've walked into an Ugly Convention."

Raph then decided that it was time for him to make a joke.

"Hey. Then you must feel right at home, Mikey."

Athena snickered as Donny told off the two turtles.

"Knock it off, you guys. I'm trying to blend here."

It was then that the brainy turtle folded his arms, with Raph and Mikey doing the same. Raph then muttered to his siblings.

"You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try gettin' your butt kicked by a ninja turtle."

Mikey chuckled.

"I'm down with that."

Leo then went into leader-mode and spoke to his siblings, pointing with his thumb to the exits.

"Ok, guys. The exits are here and there. Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we _try_ to avoid a fight?"

Athena shook her head in a 'Are you serious?' look as the other three looked at each other. Leo sighed.

"Yeah. Right. What was I thinking?"

Their attention soon turned toward the stage, where a giant cage was lowered and the area got dark. A single spotlight shown down on a huge guy with a blond crew cut and ponytail and a Purple Dragon tattoo on his arm. He spoke into a mic as a familiar figure was lowered down from the ceiling.

"Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team shall have the honor of ridding the Purple Dragons of a most hated enemy!"

Raph growled as he heard this.

"Lousy thugs! I got your most hated enemy right here!"

As the red masked turtle reached into his hoodie's pockets for his Sais, Leo stopped him.

"Easy, Raph! Let's not blow our cover just yet."

They watched as the Purple Dragon leader placed Casey's signature hockey mask on the vigilante's face just before the latter was pulled upward so that the challengers could fight each other.

Donny spoke.

"How are we gonna get him down from there?"

It was then that Angel spoke up.

"I know how to get to the catwalk."

Hearing this, Leo turned to Donny, Mikey, and Athena.

"Go with her. Nothing fancy. No bending. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose."

"And what are you two gonna to do?" Mikey asked.

Watching the spotlights, Leo answered.

"We make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Now go!"

With that said, the younger three Hamato's left with Angel while Leo and Raph made their way to the cage. Once they were up on the catwalk, Athena, Donny, and Mikey got out their weapons as Donny whispered to them and Angel.

"We've got to take out those two goons without drawing too much attention."

"Any bright ideas?" Mikey asked. Donny gave it some thought before he caught sight of the winch that kept Casey up and the spotlight next to it.

"Yeah. A real bright idea."

A minute later, Donny, Mikey, and Athena watched as Angel made her way to the light and spoke to the guards.

"Hey, guys."

Once she got their attention, she turned the spotlight on them and flipped the switch.

"Lights on!"

With the goons temporarily blinded, Donny and Mikey took out them out while Angel and Athena made their way to the winch. Casey saw them and spoke.

"Angel! Thanks for dropping by. And you brought company."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Donny joked as he pulled on the lever that controlled the winch.

Once the metallic X was at the catwalk, Donny used his Bō to release the screw that kept Casey bound. Once they got him down, Mikey pulled out one of the vigilante's bats and handed it to him.

"Here. I brought you a present~."

As Casey let a tear slid down his cheek, Athena heard the sound of angered surprise and looked over the edge. Down in the cage, one of the Purple Dragon fighters had grabbed Raph by the clothes and threw him, causing the clothing to slide off the turtle.

"Uh, guys… I think our cover is blown."

Looking over the edge, the others could see the P.D. leader tearing down the cage door and began to fight Raph and Leo. Ditching the disguises, Mikey jumped down while Donny turned to Athena.

"Get Angel and Casey out of here, Athena! We'll hold them off as long as we can."

"But Donny…!"

"No buts! Go!"

With that, Donny jumped down after the guys.

Athena clenched her fist as she kept her eye on the fight. She _hated_ being treated like she was fragile. And even though she found out that she could bend the elements, she was still treated like a baby. Seeing this, Casey smirked as he tapped the ten year-old's shoulder.

"Hey, Avatar. How about we get in on the action."

Once again, Athena was still glad that Raph met the guy. As they made their way down the catwalk, Athena watched as the P.D leader torn down the iron cage, trapping her brothers and taking Leo's swords.

"Ok. Now I really wish I had practiced earthbending or firebending first."

"Don't worry, kid. I got this." She heard Casey speak.

Once they were on the ground floor and the human bulldozer was about to slice the guys into ribbons, Casey tapped the guy's shoulder. Once the guy saw that Casey was free, the vigilante gave out one strong swing and sent the P.D. leader flying into the stands, knocking him out. But that didn't stop the rest of the gang.

As they began to circle the group, Leo came up with an idea, but he didn't want to use it. Seeing that they had no choice, he looked to Donny and especially Athena.

"Donny, figure a way out of here. Athena…"

Athena held her breath, wondering what Leo was going to say, only to be caught completely off guard.

"…airbend. Keep them away from us until we escape."

"Whoa! Are you sure about that, Leo?" Mikey asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Didn't ya say that Athena _shouldn't _bend until she gets better at it?" Raph asked.

"I know. But we have no choice." Leo respond as he looked from his brothers to his sister again. "Athena. Let them know who you really are."

Outside, Athena nodded. Inside, she was jumping with joy. At last, she'll use what little bending she had to help. Handing Angel her Tessen, Athena took a few steps and with a circular motion with her hands, created a sphere of air and with a strong push, sent it flying at the Purple Dragons ahead of her.

She then made another circular motion. This time, she was circling the air above them and with stronger movements, sent a ring of air blasting at the gangsters. At first, the gangsters were in awe at what the little girl could do. But she was a little girl all the same, and that didn't stop them from trying to attack again. Athena did what looked like a dance and blasted another gale of wind at the Purple Dragons again.

From what it looked like, it was as almost like Athena had mastered Airbending, but these were some basic moves compared to what the turtles have read in the airbending scrolls. Mikey decided to have some fun by MC-ing the fight.

"And another five points for Athena as she airbends a Purple Dragon off the stage! Oh! Another ten points for using the air like a ball and playing 'Thugball'!"

Raph then asked his brother a question.

"Thugball?"

"It's like dodgeball, only you need thugs and they can't hit back. Dude! She just blew the Purple Dragons on the right with a controlled twister! A little shaky, but awesome! Twelve points!"

Angel's eyes widened with amazement as she watched Athena used a mini cyclone on herself to jump high into the air as a small group of Purple Dragons tried to ambush her, only to collide with each other instead. Since she didn't know how to land like an airbender yet, Athena used her Ninjitsu techniques to land safely as she continued to air blast the Purple Dragons.

"Whoa! That is so cool! Where did she learn how to do that? If there's a special school, I want in!"

Casey laughed as he placed a hand on Angel's shoulder while he watched the thugs get beat up by a little girl and some air.

"Sorry, Angel. From what the guys told me, the kid's the only one in New York who can actually do this stuff."

Just then, Donny found the Battle Shell's remote and pressed the button for the homing signal. Knowing what was coming, Mikey waved out.

"Oh, taxi~"

Just then, the Battle Shell tore through the garage door of the place and approached the turtles.

"About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph muttered.

As the Battle Shell stopped, Athena ceased her airbending and headed to the truck with her brothers, Casey, and Angel driving off. Once they were safe, Casey gave Donny the directions for Angel's grandmother's place as Angel and the rest of the turtles talked to Athena.

"That was awesome, kid! You've defiantly made my list." Angel complimented.

Athena chuckled.

"You know, Leo told me the same thing with Raph and Mikey's lists when we found out about my being the Avatar."

She then looked at Leo.

"Yet, I'm still surprised you've let me airbend back there, Leo. Normally, you'd rather hid me away than let me fight."

Leo rubbed his head.

"Yeah, well Master Splinter would've encouraged you if not Raph and Mikey."

"Dude! That was the best plan ever! Not only did Athens put her airbending to the test, but we had a lot of fun watching. Did you see that one guy she blew up to the catwalks and have him hanging on a nail that happened to be there? Awesome!"

Raph shook his head as he looked to his sister.

"Hey, I'm proud of you as well, Sis. But now I wished Leo hadn't let you loose."

Athena raised her eyebrow at the one of the two most supportive of her brothers.

"Why?"

"'Cause now Mikey won't stop talking about it for a week."

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the turtles and Athena watched from the shadows across the street as Casey and Angel walked over to the building on the other side. They watched as Angel's grandmother answered the door when Casey knocked on it, surprised to find the two normal people there.<p>

"Angel?"

Angel ran to hug her grandmother.

"Grandma!"

Casey smiled as he spoke.

"Told you I'd keep an eye on her."

Angel's grandmother then gave Casey a hug.

"Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel."

The Hamato siblings smiled to each other as they continued to watch the scene before them. Angel's grandmother spoke again.

"Now. I've got a pie fresh out of the oven and I insist you come inside and join us."

As the three entered the house, Casey gave a thumbs up to the Hamato's before the door closed.

Mikey became excited.

"Pie?"

He then turned to the building.

"Yo, Case! How's about introducing Grandma to your friends."

Athena laughed as the went back into the truck as Raph lead a pie-craving Mikey to the Battle Shell.

"Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas. We stick to the shadows."

Leo then spoke.

"The unsung heroes of the urban jungle."

Then Donny.

"The silent protectors of the way of _Bushido_."

And then Athena.

"The hidden guardians of the Big Apple."

But that didn't stop Mikey from thinking about the pie.

"So what kind of pie do you think it was?"

That only earned him a bap from Raph.

"Ow! What?"

As Mikey rubbed his head, Athena decided to be funny and whispered to her funniest brother.

"FYI, I've already used airbending to get a whiff of that pie. It's apple."

Mikey got on his knees and cried out, "WHYYYYYYYY?"

Raph looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

"You did that just to antagonize him, didn't ya?"

Athena looked away as if she was intent of being mischievous.

"Maaaybe."

That earned her a chuckle from Raphael.

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, Athena returned to her training at the Airbending Gates as the turtles informed Master Splinter what happened. Afterwards, the family entered the A-Training room to watch or help out the young Avatar. But something had bugged Leo since their escape and pulled Donny aside to ask him his question.<p>

"Hey, Don. You had an escape plan all along, yet you pretended to think of something else to let Athena use her still-growing skills, didn't you?"

Donny chuckled nervously. He had been caught.

"Sorry, Leo. But I wanted to see her progress as much as the rest of us. And what better time than in a real life battle?"

Leo shook his head as he sighed. But he had to admit it.

He was proud of Athena and he had Donny to thank.

"Just next time, don't stall."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it.<em>

_**Next time:** Athena's Cabin Fever grows, only to be saved by Angel, who offers to treat the Avatar to a day of normality. What suprises await Athena on this trip?_

_Find out next time on "Our Little Sister"_

_Please review._


	7. A Chance at Normality

**Chapter 7**

**A Chance at Normality**

_Well, it's been a while, but I managed to get a new chapter. There is also a Join-fic I have made called "Our Little Sister: Memory Album" upon request by Fang65. _

_I do not own TMNT or Avatar: The Last Airbender, or the Legend of Korra. Just the OC's._

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and Athena was sighing with relief as she and her brothers helped April with the renovations of an antique store that had belonged to April's father. The reason she was relieved was that she was finally able to take a break from her Avatar training, with the help of her brothers. Especially with the mess she made that morning.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_When she awoke that day, Athena had heard the sounds of her brothers trying to barter with Splinter for something again. She just sighed as she grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom for a shower. Not just because she was dirty from the soils of her labor, but because she was tired of just trying to airbend and wanted to try to waterbend. And the bathroom was a good, private place to try it out. _

_After she got into the warm shower and got done washing herself, Athena changed the shower to tub mode and filled the tub halfway. She didn't want to use too much water, yet still she wanted to do more than just some drips. Once the tub held enough warm water, Athena turned off the faucet and looked at a waterbending scroll she brought with her._

_Remembering her chi lessons, she looked at the water, held up her arms, which were free of the towel she had tied around her body, and focused. _

_"Ok. According to the scroll, the key to mastering waterbending is to be like the tide. Pull and push. Pull and push."_

_Taking in a breath, Athena moved herself as if she was pushing or pulling something. To her surprise, however, the water worked with her more than the air did with airbending. A smile blossoming on her face, Athena made small waves until she decided to pull the water up. Focusing on her chi again, it had become an easy task to pull up the water slowly. _

_Getting excited, she tried a Water Whip by jerking a stream of water at the open air. Just as she suspected, it worked. Then it came for the one part of the lesson she was interested in. Using a shuriken she grabbed from her personal arsenal and hid it within her clothes before she took the bath. Carefully grabbing it with her right hand, Athena made a small incision on the back of her hand. It wasn't too bad, but it bled. _

_Placing her wounded hand into the water, Athena focused her chi one last time and aimed it to her wound. She redirected the paths of her chi until it was flowing throughout her body, with the water as a type of catalyst. She then held the water in place, still moving her chi, and focused on the bleeding cut. Eventually, the water glowed as she felt the burning sensation of the cut diminishing. After several seconds, Athena removed the water and, to her delight, the cut was gone. Not even a scar was left behind._

_This was the goal the whole time: to learn how to heal like a waterbender. Caught up in her own pride and energy, Athena had failed to notice that Leo had become concerned with the time she was spending in the bathroom. _

_"Athena? Are you alright?" _

_But Athena's giggling drowned out his question as she decided to go a few more waves. _

_Eventually, all four brothers were wondering what was taking their sister so long for just a shower._

_ "Think she's ok?" Donny asked. _

_Mikey brushed him off. _

_"I'm sure she's fine. Girls take longer than boys in the bathroom, remember?" _

_"I don't think it's like that, Mikey. She hasn't even hit puberty yet, so it can't be that." _

_Leo tried knocking again, only to receive no reply once again. Really needing to go, Raph had enough. _

_"Dat's it! I'm goin' in!" _

_Hearing this, the three brothers tried to restrain the red-bandana turtle, only to fail as he managed to kick open the door, startling Athena, which caused her to create a tidal wave from the water in the tub, which was now full, and everywhere else to flushed away her brothers._

_When her brothers recovered from the surprise wave, the only response they got was, "Can't you guys knock like normal brothers for once?!"_

* * *

><p><em>Back to the present…<em>

Naturally, Splinter found out about the 'flood' and made the five siblings clean up the mess, giving Athena and Raph most of the mopping as punishment. It took most of the day and two meals before the entire lair was clean again and it was going to take longer for the items they had, such as chairs and other clothed furniture, to dry without that wet-dog stink polluting the lair.

Thankfully, April had called to ask for help with setting up her father's old antique shop, giving the turtles and Athena an excuse to leave the lair without the hassle of further punishment. Though that didn't stop Mikey from telling April about the event.

"You should've seen it, April! We try to stop him, but Raph kicks down the door, and WHOOSH! Hurricane Athena came to town. I couldn't stop laughing, even when Splinter was mad at us."

Athena gave a low growl at her brother.

"Will you stop laughing, already? It wasn't that funny."

"_Au contraire_, Sis. If we had a camera, you've would've won _America's Funniest Home Videos_ hands down."

"At least we know that one of Athena's best elements is water. I wouldn't be surprised if she was born to the Water Tribe. Which tribe, I'm still not sure." Donny spoke up, trying to prevent a fight between the two younger siblings.

It managed to keep Athena at bay while Raph bapped Mikey on the head.

"At least I'm a better waterbender than an airbender. I can even heal better now." Athena spoke.

"But you still haven't mastered airbending. And Master Splinter said that you should master one element at a time. Not skip ahead to the next one." Leo scolded her.

"In case you forgot, _Leonardo, _Master Splinter had actually said that it would be good to master one element at a time, but even better if I managed to learn more than one before mastering it."

April sighed as Donny and Mikey tried to keep the two siblings apart.

Looking to Raph, she asked, "Are they always like that?"

Raph shook his head.

"No. They used to be very close. Leo just can't handle that Athena's growing up and becoming less dependent on him."

"Ah. I see. He's overprotective." April understood.

The fight nearly broke out when the shop's bell jingled as the door opened to reveal Casey and Angel entering the store, much to the relief of the ninja siblings.

"Hey, guys. Me an' Angel were just talkin' about ya."

Casey then noticed the older and youngest of the siblings ready for another fight.

"Whoa! Did we come at a bad time?"

Raph, wanting to hang out with Casey, spoke up.

"Nah. This happens all the time, Case. So what's up?"

Casey rubbed his head as he answered the red clad turtle.

"Actually, Angel wanted to come by and chat with your sister. I tried to tell her no, but you guys know she's stubborn. So I told her I'd take her as far as April's place and one of us would go and get her. I didn't expect you guys to be here."

As they guys talked, Angel found Athena hauling up a box of knick-knacks up the stairs to the apartment on the second floor.

"Hey, kid!"

Athena turned her head and gave a greeting smile towards the older girl.

"Hey, Angel. Just helping April get settled, but I can still talk. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Angel answered her.

"Casey was telling me about how you and your brothers came to be and what your lives were like when he told me that up until a couple of weeks ago, you five never been topside."

Athena gave her a cock-eyed look before asking, "So?"

"_So_…I'm gonna have you spend a day up here. Me and Casey can look after you and you can see the city during the day. Without the Ninja-mode."

Athena gave a half-laugh before answering the teen.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"And why not?" Angel asked, crossing her arms.

"One: My sensei and my brothers, especially Leo, won't let me. Two: I'm grounded. Three: Those Purple Dragons know that I have silver hair. It's like I'm born with a neon sign on my head that says 'Get Me!' and in these times, it's best not to draw attention."

Angel replied by pulling something out of one her larger pockets and placed it on Athena's head. It was the newspaper-boy hat the Avatar wore when she and her brothers saved Casey and met Angel.

"That answers Question Three. One will need a little work. And for Two: Why are you grounded?"

Lifting the brim of her hat, Athena told Angel about her recently discovered talent for waterbending and even demonstrated on a glass of water before telling her about the flood.

When she finished, Athena had placed the box on a table and was on her way down the stairs with Angel.

"…and because Raph startling me, I turned the Lair into SeaWorld. And we're both grounded for two weeks."

"Bummer. No wonder your sensei's mad." "Yeah. And I got it a bit lighter since I've learned how to waterbend."

As the two girls entered the shop, they could hear Leo protesting heavily to something.

"No! Absolutely not! She can't come up even for one day!"

Athena sighed and looked at Angel.

"I take it you told Casey about this little plan of yours?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey. He agreed that you need some sun at least once in a while."

The two entered just as Raph decided to join Casey in the argument.

"Hey, I know we're supposed to be protectin' her. But Athena's more human than the rest of us. Let her have a normal day for once, Leo."

"Raph. Living in a sewer, having five mutants as a family, and training to be a ninja _IS _normal for Athena!"

It was then that Mikey decided to join.

"You call that 'normal' Leo? The way I see it, she's been training hard in being the Avatar and I thing she deserves some time up here."

It was then that Donny spoke.

"You know, Leo. They are right. It's healthier for a growing child to be around kids her age. Not to mention that she needs the sun more than any of us."

"You too, Donny? I can't believe you guys! Master Splinter won't allow it _and_ the fact that she is grounded!"

"You gonna do anything?" Angel asked.

Athena shook her head.

"Only if there's weapons involve that I referee a fight. Besides, I actually find this entertaining from time to time."

Eventually, it was April who immobilized the arguing.

"You guys, the people you should talk to are Master Splinter and Athena herself. Splinter has his rules, but it's Athena's life here."

Athena then leaned back on the wall and whispered to Angel.

"Trust me. There's no way I'll be going on this trip."

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning…<em>

That morning, Athena was coming up a manhole as Casey, April, and Angel helped her up. After the argument the previous night, Raph, Donny, and Mikey got together to try and convince Master Splinter to let Athena visit the surface for the day. As predicted, Splinter refused to allow his only daughter and the Avatar to do so.

It was with a Shell-Cell call from April that Splinter finally agreed to let Athena go for the day, much to the siblings' surprise. Donny had to calm Leo down from having an ulcer about the situation and Athena went to bed early for the coming day.

Today, she was dressed in a loose green t-shirt and some baggy black pants and tennis shoes April had given her a week ago and she was also wearing the hat, keeping her hair, tied in a bun, out of sight. Her family was no doubt asleep since they were usually nocturnal anyway, so it surprised Athena to find the city so bright thanks to the sun's rays. Angel greeted Athena with a grin.

"You ready, kid?"

Athena nodded as she left with Angel, leaving Casey with April.

Athena was guilty of curious and amazed eyes as she continued on the tour with Angel. She walked and took cabs from Manhattan and Brooklyn to Broadway and the Bronx. Their last stop was at Central Park, where Athena was amazed at the greenery on this fine summer day.

They were eating fresh hot dogs when Athena caught sight of some kids playing baseball.

"You play, kid?" Angel asked, taking notice of her curiosity.

Athena waved her free hand in a shaky motion.

"Sort of. But the only teammates available in the sewers are my brothers and you can't exactly call it baseball if there's little room where you live."

Getting and idea, Angel waited until both of them finished their hot dogs before dragging Athena over to the group of kids that were playing.

"Hey! Can we play?"

Athena was looking at Angel with a 'What-do-you-think-you-are-doing?' look before noticing that the kids were letting them join. As the group gathered around them, one of the boys asked for their names.

"Mine's Angel. And this is Athena. She's from out of town, so I'd thought I'd show her around a bit before she goes home."

The kids happily greeted them and gave a warm welcome to Athena before they got back to the game. Angel was pitcher and Athena was left field. One of the boys thankfully had a spare mitt that she could use while Angel went without one. After a couple of strikes, the girl batter managed to hit one of Angel's fastballs and was running to first base. Luckily, the ball was heading in Athena's direction and, with the help of her Ninja-Speed and a bit of airbending, Athena ran quickly, but not too suspiciously, and managed to catch the ball just as the batter was halfway to second base.

Athena's team cheered as the Avatar finished realizing that she caught the ball and outted the batter. After catching a second ball did Athena begin to have fun and was immersed in the game when she caught the third ball and their team switched places. Her nerves were settled until she had to bat. Thankfully, Angel had whispered to her earlier, telling her to think of it as part of her ninja training, which was exactly one of the ways she and her brothers trained for accuracy.

Like with the first batter she outted, Athena missed two times before managing to hit the ball. It wasn't high, but it got her to first base as the players stumbled for the ball. She managed to make it to home before the teams switched places again.

After several innings, one ball was flying towards Athena's way but was higher than previous balls and Athena didn't want to risk discovery with airbending. So instead, she ran backwards, calling out 'I got it' repeatedly until she was at the edge of the lawn, where some hedges lined up like a tall fence. Athena kept walking backwards until her heel hit a rock and, with the impact force of the ball hitting her mitt, she couldn't help but tumble backwards through the leafy wall.

Athena was expecting to hit cement or grass. But instead, something caught her, or should I say 'someone'? Athena had her eyes closed when she fell, but she had to slowly open them when a voice spoke.

"Whoa. You ok?"

Upon opening her eyes, Athena was breathless at what she saw.

She was being held by a boy at least two years older than her. He was of African-American descent with dreadlocks in his hair. He was dressed in a blue and yellow t-shirt that was clearly a couple sizes too big for his lanky frame. Athena could see when he help her up that he was wearing black skater pants and white and black tennis shoes and a chain looped at the belt.

To Athena, he looked cute.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Just playing ball."

Athena managed to speak. The boy smiled.

"Well that's quite a catch."

He then held out his hand and spoke.

"The name's Spencer. Spencer McKnight."

A little stiff, Athena shook his hand.

"Athena Hamato. N-nice to meet you, Spencer."

Trying to continue the conversation, Athena blurted out.

"Uh, McKnight, is it? Isn't that a Scottish name?"

Athena mentally beat her head in frustration.

"_Athena, you moron! That'_s _a stupid question to ask!" _

"It is, actually. My Dad's from Scotland while my Mom's from Jamaica." Spencer told her.

The young Avatar was dumbfounded at his answer. She had asked the dumbest, most insensitive question she ever asked, and Spencer answered it like it was an everyday class question.

"And I take it you're from Japan? I mean, it's not every day that there was someone with a last name at that."

Rubbing the back of her head, Athena answered, trying not to give out the whole truth as promised.

"A-actually, I'm adopted. So are my four older brothers. My father's from Japan."

This caught Spencer's interest, much to Athena's dismay.

"Four brothers? Really? What are they like?"

Again, Athena gave it a bit of thought before answering him, tossing the ball back to the players and leaving the game to politely continue the conversation.

"'Colorful' is the right word to describe them. They're all fifteen, though their birthdays show who's the oldest, which is my brother, Leo. He's the kind of brother who's more protective than anyone I've ever known, especially towards me, since I'm the youngest. Raphael's the next oldest, but we call him Raph. He's the toughest of us and the one with the shortest temper. He and Leo always bicker and I'm usually the one that has to get between them to stop.

"Then there's Donny. He's the smartest of us, though sometimes we have to drag him from his workshop to make him get out more. Then there's Mikey. He's what you call the 'Clown' of the five of us. He's quite the prankster, but his jokes are usually meant good will. Though he tends to get out of control from time to time and he ends up getting bruised by Raph."

"What about your father? You know; the adopted one?" Spencer asked curiously.

Athena again answered carefully.

"He immigrated from Japan fifteen years ago with a friend of his. But his friend died shortly before finding my brothers. I was found five years afterwards. He's kindly but can be quite stern when need be. He's also studied martial arts over the years and he's been teaching us since we were all little."

To Athena's surprise, Spencer was interested.

"You know martial arts? At a young age?"

"W-well, my-our father wanted to make sure we can take care of ourselves should something happen to him." Athena answered, trying her best to make sure she didn't blab about being a ninja.

"_It was easy not saying anything about being the Avatar, but why was it so hard for me from saying anything about Ninjitsu?__"_ She had thought.

"Well, your family sound pretty cool, Athena. I'd like to meet them."

Athena nearly jumped out of her skin when Spencer said that. Quickly remembering Angel's story, Athena repeated it to Spencer.

"Sorry. But my family and I are only here for a visit with some friends. And I fear I cannot stay very long. The game's almost over and my friend will take me back soon."

This disappointed Spencer, for not only was he not going to meet the rest of the Hamato's, but he liked the young girl. There was an unusual air about her that he found interesting.

"Any chance you'd be coming back?"

"That depends on what my father would say. He's got this thing about privacy."

Not able to bear the look of disappointment on Spencer's face, Athena decided to reassure him, despite not knowing when she would ever get another chance to see Spencer again.

"Well…we can always meet each other again whenever we're in town. I can send a letter or something and, uh, we could meet at the park like today."

Spencer gave a thoughtful look before smiling at Athena, causing her heart to go aflutter.

"I'd like that. But why a letter?"

Athena had a perfect answer for that.

"My father's old fashioned and I'm actually fond of old things. Besides, if there was ever a permanent loss of power a letter would be better than an email any day."

Spencer chuckled at Athena's logic.

"I can see that. I'm actually like antiques, too. I'm kinda of a history buff and I have an interest in other countries as well. So in truth, I actually appreciate old fashioned paper letters. We may be able to keep the post office open for even longer."

Athena couldn't help but laugh at Spencer's joke.

After Spencer gave Athena his address, the Avatar gave him April's address, saying that the shopkeeper is trusted with the Hamato's 'home address' and can send his letters to her there. And when Angel called to her, Athena left, secretly despising leaving Spencer for home. After a final good-bye, Athena followed Angel out of the park and the two girls headed back to the shop.

Along the way, Angel decided to tease the ten year old a little.

"So? Who's that cutie?"

If there was a chance that if Athena had chameleon blood in her, the red on her cheeks might be proof enough.

"D-don't call him that! His name is Spencer McKnight and he just a friend."

Angel grinned wider.

"Just a 'friend'?" Athena narrowed her eyes at the teen, trying to force away the color on her face. ""Yes. Just a friend!"

But even as Athena protested, Angel knew what was really going through the young ninja's mind.

Athena Hamato had her first crush.

* * *

><p><em>Awww! Athena has her first crush. Don't worry, folks. There will be more of Spencer and more OC's soon.<em>

_Next Time: Leo's been acting wierdly and the turtles and Athena are beginning to worry. Who is Oroku Saki? Who are the Foot Clan? And what does The Shredder want with them, especially Athena?_


	8. The Shredder Strikes Part 1

**Chapter 8**

**The Shredder Strikes: Part 1**

_I have returned! I would've been back sooner, but my mental muse went on vacation and I had to wait until it came back. I'm trying for this to be emotional for Athena at the end and I hope I did well. Enjoy!_

_I do not own TMNT or Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only Athena and all OC's._

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed since Athena's first day as a normal girl on the surface and the training continued. The young avatar was more motivated because of her meeting Spencer, but she was also wishing things would go back to normal before the mouser attack. She still participated in Ninjitsu training from time to time, but she mostly trained in the elements. This was making it harder for her to spend some time with her brothers.<p>

Mikey always participated in airbending so Athena was able to spend some time with him, but they didn't play video games or pull pranks together like they used to. She hardly spent time with Donny because of his excessive tinkering, but at least he could make time for her. Now, she's the one who couldn't make time.

Raph she saw more of. Although eager for firebending training, Raph still helped her with the more muscular parts of the training. But even he couldn't spend more time with her. And because of her enhanced waterbending abilities, Leo was unable to teach her much. Not that Athena was complaining. She hated Leo's strictness and overprotectiveness, but at least he was there for here when she needed him.

One day, Splinter noticed that his youngest was becoming unhappy as she reached the end of the basics of air and waterbending. He anticipated this because his daughter had been closed off for so long and her routine was becoming dull. After Athena made her way through the airbending gates, successfully, Splinter tapped his cane on the surface of the floor, gaining his daughter's attention.

After hearing the tap, Athena halted from her training and bowed as her sensei approached her.

"_Hai_, sensei?"

It was then that Splinter handed Athena her Tessen, surprising the young girl. Looking up to her adoptive father, Athena saw a smirk and knew what it meant. Taking her Tessen, Athena bowed again before leaving.

"_Arigato_, sensei."

Leaving her father behind, Athena headed to the Ninjitsu training area, where her brothers were. She smirked as she realized that she had made it to Weapons Practice. She saw Raphael kicking away Leonardo as he spoke.

"Ya know what I like most about Weapons Practice? The weapons."

Just then, Michelangelo leapt from behind Raph and coiled his nunchuck around the longest point of one of Raph's Sai's. He then flipped in front of the turtle and with one strong movement, threw Raph to the other side of the training area.

"Too bad you're stuck with those lame toothpicks and not a real weapon like the nunchucks."

It was then that Donatello smacked Mikey's legs, sending him off to the side.

"Sorry, Mikey. But the Bō staff is where it's at."

Just then, Leo drew out his katanas.

"Boys. Put away the toys."

He then lunged at the trio of brothers.

"Double katana is the only way!"

And with two swipes, Leo sent Donny and Mikey onto their shells. Raph, on the other hand, jumped into the air at the nick of time and tried to land a blow, only to have his Sai's stick into the brick pillar nearby. Leo then walked over to his brothers and spoke.

"What did I tell you? Double Katana? Pretty sweet."

It was then that Athena tapped her eldest brother's shoulder with one of her closed Tessen, gaining his attention.

"Well see about that. There's still the matter of the Dual Tessen to deal with."

All four brothers were surprised to see their sister at Ninjitsu practice after being AWOL for so long. Mikey ran over and gave Athena a bear hug.

"Athens! You made it out alive!"

Raph ruffled his sister's hair with a smirk.

"About time you reappear, princess."

"I take it the warden let you into the yard after weeks in solitary confinement?" Donny joke.

Athena smirked at her brainy brother.

"Yep. I'm out for good behavior and passing grades."

This caused her brothers to laugh as Athena turned to Leo.

"Well? Wanna see how far my training got me with my fans?"

For once, Leo loosened up and smirked before crossing his katana.

"We'll see, Sis. I still say the Double Katana is the far better weapon for a ninja."

Athena grinned back at her eldest brother, opening one of her fans.

"You just swing those swords in random, straight-lined directions. A ninja's weapon is one that requires stealth and grace. And you can cool yourself off with fans better than with those butter knives."

"Ooo~!" The remaining brothers called out as they laughed.

Leo gave out a half-laugh as he looked at Raph.

"Ok. She's spending WAY too much time with you, Raph."

Raph smirked as he took a seat at the edge of the training area.

"What can I say? I'm her favorite brother."

Donny and Mikey gave him 'yeah right' looks.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure I'm her favorite bro, bro."

"In another lifetime, Mikey. It's obvious Athena's favorite brother is one with the most brains."

Athena and Leo rolled their eyes as the trio of turtles began to bicker about who is Athena's #1 brother and instead, readied themselves for their spar. As they got into their fighting stances, the remaining brothers noticed and fell silent. The duo bowed to each other before Donny gave out the signal.

"Ready? _Tatakau!" _

It was then that Leo charged at Athena, his katana crossed. But just as he was about to swipe at her, Athena dodged with swift airbending movement, closed one of her Tessen, and performed a Sae Boo Chae, which is grabbing the opponent's arm while locking it by grabbing onto both ends of the fan and sending Leo's body down while still holding onto the arm and placing her foot on the remaining free katana so that Leo wouldn't think of striking her.

"You yield?" Athena asked.

"No fair! You used airbending! I can tell!" Leo complained.

"Hey. I said I was going to show you what my training did. And I did." The young Avatar replied with a smirk.

It was then that Splinter spoke from his place over the training area.

"Well done, my children."

Upon hearing Splinter, the five siblings lined up with Leo and Athena bowing.

"Thank you, sensei."

Splinter then looked upon Leo.

"You have won the battle against your brothers, Leonardo. But do you know why?"

Leo answered with a bit of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Well, I have the superior weapons. I read where swordsmaster, Musashi said: 'The katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way.' Which is kinda how I feel."

It was then that Splinter spoke with a very stern look on his face.

"Many things are said. But few are true."

This surprised Leo, but the remaining four siblings whispered amongst themselves, starting with Raph.

"Master Splinter's got that look."

"I think somebody's gonna get it~." Donny whispered back in amusement.

Athena held her snickering, but Mikey was heard by Splinter.

"Michelangelo!"

This caught the four's attention, Mikey in particular.

"Do you think I am funny?"

Mikey answered nervously.

"Um…Yeah. I mean, sometimes. There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke but it was funny and-"

Donny stopped Mikey's banter by nudging him with his elbow. This enabled Mikey to change is answer.

"I mean…no, Master Splinter."

Splinter sighed in exasperation as he walked over to opposite of Leonardo and spoke again, setting his walking stick to the side.

"Leonardo. Attack me with your katana."

All four of his siblings stepped back a ways as Leo struggled to prevent a fight between him and his sensei.

"Master Splinter, I-."

"Do it!" Splinter demanded.

Now forced to comply, Leo swung one of his katana at Splinter, only to have it grappled by the rat is if it we just a twig.

With his children surprised, Splinter spoke to Leo in a stern voice.

"Is this the great weapon you speak? Helpless before an old rat such as myself?"

Splinter then removed his hands from the blade and spoke.

"Again. With both."

Leo complied and tried to strike at Splinter with both of his katana, but each blow was deflected by Splinter's recovered walking stick as if it were made of something stronger than steel. With swift movement, Splinter disarmed Leo and held the blunt end of the makeshift cane to his pupil's throat.

"In the hands of a true Ninjitsu master, _anything _can be a deadly weapon. Such as your sister had demonstrated with the combined tactics of airbending and her Tessen."

All for siblings chuckled at Leo as Raph and Mikey placed approving arms on Athena's shoulders. Then, Splinter instructed some more.

"Remember. A weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it, Leonardo."

He then threw his cane at a nearby punching bag, impaling it dead center.

"Until you have learned this lesson, you have learned…nothing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later…<strong>_

On top of a rooftop above ground, Leo withdrew his katanas as he spoke to himself. "I don't get it!" He then began practicing as he continued to speak aloud in frustration.

"What haven't I learned?!"

He then leapt into the air.

"My skill's the best it's ever been!"

He then kicked up a stack of newspapers, cut the string while the stack was in mid-air, and began cutting the drifting papers down into little stars.

"I just don't get it! Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me!"

But just as Leo was about to continue, he sensed something coming swiftly towards him. With quick precision, he sliced his assailant: a red arrow. But there was a message tied to it. Picking up the half of the arrow with the message on it, Leo spoke to himself.

"Ok, it's not your regular mail. I guess Mikey would call it 'Air Mail'."

He then unrolled the paper and read the message, which, strangely, was addressed to him.

_Warrior,_

_If you are reading this note, you have passed the first test. I call upon you, as a point of honor, to meet with me. If you follow the way of bushido, you will come. And you will come…alone._

Leo hummed to himself with curiosity as he read the address.

"Hmm. 16 South Boyle. That's not far."

He then headed to this mysterious rendezvous. However, as he made his way, Leo failed to notice four figures following him. Upon finding the building at the address mentioned, Leo scanned the area before he went inside.

Suddenly, the four figures appeared outside the building. It was Athena and the rest of her brothers. Carefully, they made their way to the door as Mikey spoke.

"Man. Leo's been acting funny all day. And I don't mean Ha-ha funny. I mean funny-funny."

Donny added his concerns.

"It's not like him to go off like this."

Raph added in as well.

"Yeah. He's actin' like me."

Mikey then decided to make a joke of what his red-clad brother said.

"Oh great. Just what we need. Another you. Now, another me would be a different story. That would be a good thing."

Athena, on the other hand, was in deep thought over Leo's strange behavior.

"I wonder if it's about me? I wonder if what happened back at the Lair bruised his ego?"

Raph raised a metaphorical eyebrow.

"Hey. Leo has to learn that yer growing stronger, too. He lost fair and square."

Just then, Donny called out from the edge of the building's second story.

"Are you guys coming?"

Resuming the real world, the trio joined their brother on the roof.

They watched from the building's glass roof as Leo entered the seemingly empty building. Well, minus the dojo-like appearance.

"Hello?" Leo asked, but got no answer.

However, he looked at a nearby screen and saw a familiar flame symbol. The same one the ninjas he fought before had. As Leo growled in defense and anger, multitudes of the same ninjas stepped out of the shadows and surrounded the turtle.

* * *

><p>Up on the roof, Donny did a quick calculation.<p>

"Thirteen to one."

Mikey then spoke.

"That seems pretty unfair. I mean, there is only thirteen of them."

Raph then held up his hand, quieting his brothers. "If Leo needs us, we're here. But let's see what this is all about?"

* * *

><p>Inside the building, Leo made quick work of his thirteen assailants, kicking and slicing them until they lied down, defeated. But the sudden sound of clapping brought Leo's attention to another side of the room. There, a man dressed in a grey and white <em>yukata<em> with dark hair spoke to him.

"Impressive. Very impressive. My agents said you were good. But their description doesn't do you justice."

He then walked forward a few steps before he introduced himself.

"I am Oroku Saki. Eight generation master of Ninjitsu. And…you are?"

Still on the defensive, Leo returned his katanas and answered.

"Leonardo."

Saki then approached the turtle, continuing to speak.

"Your…appearance…is very striking. It's…"

Leo then interrupted him.

"It's not a costume. Although I know that's hard to believe."

Saki gave a smirk as he continued.

"Hmph. Much easier to believe than you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary. And you_ are_ extraordinary. But, I did not ask you hear to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss."

Leo than pulled out the note from one of his hidden satchels.

"Then I take it you were the one who sent me this?"

Saki nodded.

"Yes. I felt that it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know."

Leo hastily agreed with the man.

"There are defiantly things I need to know. Like why these ninjas, your ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now."

Saki had an answer.

"That is exactly _why _we need to talk. We have been fighting each other, when we should actually be on the _same _side, fighting against our true enemy."

But Leo didn't believe him and folded his arms over his chest.

"I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy!"

Saki narrowed his eyes at Leo's outburst, but remained calm.

"Hmm. I see. To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger than yourself. But you must know there is a force. A corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime. Political manipulation. Corruption on a global level."

"Whoa." Leo spoke.

* * *

><p>Back on the roof, the four spies struggle to listen in.<p>

"What's he saying?" Donny asked.

Mikey did his best to translate.

"Something about onions. Or maybe pepperoni and sausage, in a deep dish crust."

In annoyance, Raph smacked Mikey on the back of his head.

Mikey protested.

"What? It's hard to hear. And I'm hungry."

Athena then muttered to herself.

"If I only know how to Earthbend, then I could sense what they are saying."

* * *

><p>Back inside, Saki continued to speak with Leo.<p>

"Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my…'humble' army of ninjas. We stand alone against them, as my master did and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight on the side of good. I was hoping to find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together."

Leo couldn't put the words out of his mouth.

"Well, I…I…"

Saki then interrupted him for a change.

"I would not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today and come again tomorrow night with your answer."

Taking this in, Leo gave a respectable bow to Saki and was about to walk away when Saki spoke again, much to the disdain of the blue-masked turtle.

"Wait. There is one more thing."

With a clap of his hands, a ninja approached Saki and Leonardo, carrying a sword on a display pillow in his arms. The sword was a katana blade just like Leo's, but its handle was blood red with white diamond patterns trailing down and the hilt was in the style of Saki's symbol. The scabbard was black with red markings on it as well. As he took the sword, Saki spoke.

"This sword has been in my family for three hundred years. It was crafted by the master, Toshi Kurahara, in the 16th century. It is said that in the forging…"

Leonardo concluded in awe.

"Kurahara folded the metal over _seven hundred _times, to remove any impurities."

Saki then drew out the blade, its metal glistening in the moonlight and it looked as sharp as the fang of a tiger.

Saki continued, lifting the sword over to Leo.

"Hmm, yes. You _are _impressive. It is for you to keep."

Leo tried to refused, but Saki spoke again as he returned the blade to its scabbard.

"Take it. I wish you to have it as a token of…my sincerity."

With that, Leo took the sword from Saki's hands. The latter bowed as he walked back, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Up above, Athena and the three remaining turtles discussed what they had just witnessed.<p>

"Gee. And I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers." Mikey told his brothers and sister.

Athena frowned as she kept looking inside.

"I don't like this at all. My instincts are telling me not to trust that guy."

Raph placed a hand on his sister's shoulder as he responded.

"I agree. Something about this ain't right."

They then followed Leo back to the rooftop where he stood before he got the note as he marveled at the sword.

"This is beautiful."

Mikey then called out to him in a Desi Arnez accent.

"Oh, Leonardo~. You have some 'splaining to do~"

Raph then spoke up.

"Nice letter opener. Is that the price of sellin' out these days?"

Leo began defended himself.

"It's not what you think. I was invited to-"

But Raph interrupted him.

"To join up with them?!"

"No! I-I mean, yes. But it's different than we thought. They're not the enemy. At least, I don't think they are. Everything Master Saki said-"

"Master Saki? What's up with that?" Raph interrupted irritably.

Donny agreed.

"I thought we already _have _a master. Master Splinter?"

Mikey added on.

"Remember him, Leo? Real hairy guy about this tall? I don't think we can just ditch him."

It was Leo's turn to be aggravated.

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody. I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil. Mikey. You are always going on about how we should 'do some good. Serve a greater purpose.' Well. Here's a greater purpose."

Mikey scratched his head.

"I don't know, Leo."

Raph then approached Leo, still fuming.

"What's this thing got? Some mind control device in it? Because you're losing it, Leo."

He then took the sword and was about to walk away when Leo grabbed him by the shell.

"Hey! Give that back, Raph!"

Raph retaliated.

"Or you can just get one of your new pals to give you another one!"

The two then began to scramble for the sword while Donny and Mikey spoke amongst themselves.

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph." Mikey spoke.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." Donny replied sarcastically.

Athena, on the other hand, tried to stop it.

"That's enough, you two! Stop this right now before I encase you both in ice!"

She was just about to keep that promise; Leo's anger got the best of him, and kicked Raph over his head and over the side of the building. Realizing what he had done, Leo got onto his feet and looked over the edge with his siblings in fear.

"Raph! Raph!"

Thankfully, their worrying was for naught, as Raphael had the sense to use his Sai to save himself from a gravitational end by imbedding is weapon into the side of the building.

With a smirk, he spoke up to his siblings.

"And you thought katana and tessen were the best ninja weapons."

After the four of them helping the hot-headed brother up, Athena gave a furious look to both Leonardo and Raphael. A look they knew not to have her make if they wanted their shells intact.

"Well?" Athena asked angrily as she placed her fists on her hips, glaring at her eldest brother.

Leo knew what he needed to say.

"I am such an idiot." He then looked to Raph. "You could've been really hurt."

"Or worse." Athena added in, her eyes on both of her brothers.

Passing off a smirk at his sister, Raph looked to his brother and spoke.

"Yeah. You really are an idiot. And I don't hurt that easy, Sword Boy."

He then looked to Athena again.

"And you can put that look away, princess. We'll cool it."

Athena folded her arms and her look soften, but she was still mad at them.

"Just wait 'till we get home." She muttered.

Donny then approached Leo with the sword in his hand.

"So what are we going to do, Leo?"

Leo answered firmly.

"What I should've done in the first place: talk to Master Splinter."

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

After making it back to the Lair, the five siblings sat down in front of their master, while Leo explained to his sensei about what had transpired. Athena was still fuming at her brothers for scaring her like that and the younger two of the turtles whispered to her.

"So, what are you gonna do with them, Athens?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah. We can see that you are not going to let this go." Donny replied.

Athena just answered simply.

"Just wait 'till later after this 'Saki' business is closed."

The trio fell silent as Splinter spoke to his children about the situation.

"My children. I had hoped this day would never come. I know who these people are. I have always known."

He then held up the cloth that held Saki's symbol that Leo had collected the night they moved into their new home and spoke.

"This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja. Their leader…is Oroku Saki. But he has another name. He is…the Shredder. I have often told you of my beloved master, Yoshi. But now it is time I tell you the whole truth.

"As you already know, my master was a ninja of great power. One of the one of the greatest practitioners of Ninjitsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat, and I learned Ninjitsu by mimicking his moves. For many years, I was happy. We were…a family. That life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honorably, but through their dishonorable ways, the Foot ninja overpowered him.

"Then, the Shredder entered. They accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted information. They were relentless. But my master said only one thing. 'He, who lives without honor, will end without honor.' I tried to save my master, but my efforts were in vain. But I did leave my mark.

"The Shredder had taken my master, Yoshi, from me. From the world. Not long after that, I found you, my sons. And you all know the rest. But there is more."

After a moment of silence, Splinter spoke, his gaze cast upon his daughter.

"I did not hear of the Shredder again until five years later, just shortly after I had brought you home, my daughter. The Foot ninja were scouring the city for many months, looking for something desperately. I had overheard two ninja speaking with their master, saying that they had not found an infant or its caretaker. The Shredder was not pleased. His said his orders clearly: find the silver-haired child and destroy it. I fear it was because he knew that Athena is the new Avatar, the greatest threat against him."

The turtles looked at Athena in shock, whilst the child ninja held her breath in horror with this new information. The Shredder was the one that took her caretaker before she could learn her birth family, because he wanted _her _dead. What kind of creature would even consider taking a child's life?

Splinter continued after another silent moment.

"I never told any of you this, because I did not want your training to be poisoned by your hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart. But now, you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is. He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil. He _is _great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain."

Leo struck his knee in anger at this realization.

"Man. I am such an idiot."

"I could've told ya that." Mikey chuckled.

"You've been played, bro. He saw you coming a mile away." Donny added in.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Raph asked.

Leo answered as he punched his palm.

"Shredder wants and answer? I think we should give him one: turtle style."

With the brothers agreed, they bowed to their sensei, who responded the same. But the only one who didn't bow was Athena. This was all too much for her and they could sense this. Standing up, Athena gave a respective bow as she spoke.

"Excuse me, master. I-I need to go and clear my head."

The four brothers looked up in concern while Splinter gave her leave. They looked back to their master for an answer.

"Master Splinter? Is Athena ok?" Leo asked, concerned greatly about his sister as usual.

Splinter sighed as he explained to his sons.

"Your sister has just learned that the man you have met is the same one that tried to kill her ten years ago. The same man who must have found a way to the elemental nations and attacked her homeland. In addition with that this is the man who had also taken my master from me, I fear that your sister is torn within herself and is struggling to regain control over such emotions."

"Then perhaps she should stay here this time. If Shredder is the same man who wanted her dead from the beginning, I'd rather not have her come along with us." Leo replied.

"I second that motion." Mikey agreed.

"Make that third." Said Donny.

Raph folded his arms in thought.

"As much as I know Athena can take care of herself, I don't wanna risk her with Shredder until we know what we are up against."

With the four brothers in agreement, Splinter allowed them to leave, deeply concerned for his daughter as well.

* * *

><p><em>And there's the end of part 1 in 'The Shredder Strikes' Saga. <em>


	9. The Shredder Strikes Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**The Shredder Strikes: Part 2**

_Phew! Finished! And on my birthday, too. I have given Athena an additional name. Meaning is down below._

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or TMNT. Just the OC's._

* * *

><p>Not long after the discovery of Oroku Saki's true nature and identity as Athena's near-killer, the turtles found themselves at the rendezvous point, joined only moments by members of the Foot. The two parties remained tense until Leo spoke up, tossing them the sword Saki gave him earlier.<p>

"Tell your boss the answer is no. And he can have his sword back."

After the blade was tossed, Leo drew his katana as his brothers stood ready for his order.

"Now. Let's dance."

The two sides clashed as rain began to pour down. Leo sliced at his opponents while Raph used his Sais to catch blades and lock them, enabling him to kick back his foes. As he fought, Mikey spoke aloud.

"Check it out! Nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums, but they are also good in giving a leg up to a fellow turtle!"

As he said this, Mikey held his Nunchucks like a thick rope and launched Donny into the air as the purple-masked turtle landed in the center of a ninja circle.

"You said it, brother! But a Bo staff certainly comes in handy when a teenage turtle finds himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly gang of ninjas!"

As Donny whacked down the ninjas, Leo spoke.

"You guys still going on about weapons? Weren't you listening to Master Splinter? It's not the weapon that matters, it's the ninja who wields it."

By the time Leo finished speaking, the ninjas were on the rooftop, out cold. Smiling at one another, the brothers spoke to one another, starting with Donny.

"Well. All in a day's work."

The four high-three-ed each other, shouting, "Turtles rule!"

But the celebration was put on hold as the brute who led the Purple Dragons came crashing through the rooftop door, putting the turtles on the defensive.

"Not him again." Donny shook his head.

Clenching a fist, Leo spoke. "We beat him before, we can do it again."

"Yeah." Replied Raph, who punched his own palm.

The Purple Dragon cracked his knuckles as he spoke.

"I have been looking forward to this rematch." Bringing forth their weapons again, Leo spoke for him and his brothers.

"Bring it! If you got the guts."

The Purple Dragon and turtles charged at one another, dealing blow to blow. But no matter what they did, the turtles couldn't bring him down. That was, until Leo kicked him in the chest, saving Raph's shell.

The Purple Dragon looked around until he saw the sword that Leo discarded into a weathervane and took it, unsheathing it. Both swordsmen clashed sword, neither gaining the upper hand. Leo managed to score in a kick, only to have his swords slashed out of his hands by his opponent, leaving Leo defenseless. The Purple Dragon closed in on Leo as Raph shouted.

"No! Leo!"

"Get back!" Donny cried out.

"Look out!" Mikey called as the Purple Dragon lifted his sword over his head.

Taking a risk, Leo charged at the gangster and kept on kicking him until the Purple Dragon fell through the skylight and fell to the first floor, knocking him out cold on the broken glass.

Up above, the turtles gathered around Leo.

"I think we'll sleep well tonight." Mikey spoke.

"That was _not_ easy. For once, I'm glad we didn't bring Athena." Donny replied.

Raph picked up Leo's katana and handed them over to their master.

"Here, bro."

"Thanks, Raph." Leo replied as he took the swords. "Come on, guys. Let's go home."

But just as Leo said that, he turned his head to the direction he was heading and halted. "

Oh, shell!"

The Foot Ninja, having regained consciousness, leapt back into action, but moved aside as a lone figure landed on the roof. This ninja wore some dark, heavy armor with serrated shoulder plates and gauntlets, the gauntlets similar to Tekko-Kagi, and a helmet that masked its wearer's features. Only by his voice did the turtles realize this is Oroku Saki.

The Shredder.

"The time for games has ended. No more charades."

As Shredder removed his helmet, he spoke again. "

You see me as I am. And it will be the last thing you will ever see. Prepare to face your destiny…and your doom."

But as Shredder placed his helmet back on his head, he spoke on a different matter, narrowing his eyes as he emphasized the last sentence.

"But before I tear you to shreds, I am going to ask only _once._ Where…is…Avatar Siku?"

The four brothers immediately made the connection.

Siku…was Athena's real name.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Down in the sewers, Athena was back to training. The information about the Shredder and his connection to her past echoed throughout her mind. She didn't even fight after overhearing her brothers agreeing to leave her behind while they answer Shredder behind their father's back. Her emotion began to boil over and becoming more and more difficult to control. Despite being one who often showed her emotions, the ones she was feeling that moment were more destructive than before. Feelings she hated.

Despair, anger, and most of all, absolute fear.

To keep her mind off these emotions, Athena pushed herself. But it wasn't long before she took a glace towards the table in the training room, where a couple of earthbending and firebending scrolls laid. She knew she needed to master waterbending and airbending before moving on the earth and eventually fire. But now she was conflicted to disobey her teachings now that her lifelong enemy has made contact with her eldest brother. And the memories of the raid of the Purple Dragon hideout and the fact that she was useless because she didn't know how to firebend or earthbend, amongst the most offensive of the elements, flashed in her mind.

She was, at this stage, nothing more than a healer and a shield.

"_You are more than a shield and a healer, child. I should know."_

"Again with the voice." Athena muttered before began looking for the source. "Who are you? Why do you keep popping up in my head?"

The voice laughed softly before it spoke.

_"Well, young one. I'm you. Or rather…you were me."_

"Make some sense!" Athena nearly shouted, not wanting Splinter to come and check on her.

A moment of silence passed, then the voice spoke again.

_"Perhaps it is time we meet face to face." _

A sudden light caused Athena to turn around on her heel and what Athena saw surprised her.

Standing behind her was an old man with a kind face, dressed in yellow and orange monk's robs. He was bald, had a white Fan Manchu moustache that went down to the collar of his robs, and had arrow tattoos on his head and hands.

Athena gulped. "Who…who are you?"

The old man laughed softly in the same voice that Athena had been hearing since her power awoke.

"As I have said, we are one in the same person. But you may know me as Avatar Lee."

Athena's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. This was the same Avatar Lee that her sensei and Hamato Yoshi met before they came to New York. Lee gave a bow as he spoke.

"And I know of you, Avatar Siku."

Athena raised her eyebrow.

"Siku? But my name is-"

"Athena? Yes. I know. But you were given the name 'Siku' before you met your new family. Isaido, unfortunately, was unable to speak it before she gave you up."

"Isaido?" Athena asked, the sudden memory of her caretaker flashing before her eyes.

"A member of the Order of the White Lotus who fled with you when the Foot attacked the Water Tribes. She took you from your home and fled southward, hoping to reach a compound within the Southern Water Tribe, but was deterred to the east when the Foot began tracking her." Lee spoke solemnly.

"And she died, keeping me safe." Athena finished.

Lee frowned sadly, sensing the girl's emotions.

"Alienation is often a curse. But sometimes, it can be a blessing."

"How? I've been feeling more alone ever since I found out it was the Avatar. Especially since I don't know any benders I can relate to in a land where bending is nonexistent." Athena choked.

Lee then spoke in a comforting tone. "But it kept the Foot off your trail for ten years, child. By disconnecting any contact with the human world, you have been kept safe and are growing up with a family that loves you. And now I am telling you that you can protect them just as much as they protect you."

Athena remained silent. Even though what Avatar Lee said was true, she felt that being away from her people has made her unprepared for the enemies she and her family faced. True, she got better with air and water. But she feared it won't be enough to protect her family. Lee knelt down before her and placed a hand on his incarnation's shoulder.

"Right now, your brothers need you more than ever. The Shredder is proving to be too much of a difficult fight and I fear they cannot last long. They need your help."

"But how can I? I can't firebend or earthbend."

The old man smiled. "Not yet, child. But you have something stronger than physical strength."

Athena was about to ask when she heard Splinter speak from the main chamber. Even though the rat speaks in a raspy voice, Athena could still hear him from the training room.

"My children. I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder and-."

But both Avatars notice the sudden silence in the rat's voice. Athena left the training room and Avatar Lee, seeing Splinter scan the room for his children.

"Master Splinter? Is everything alright?" Athena asked, approaching her adoptive father.

Splinter sighed at his daughter.

"I can't even take a few minutes of meditation without those brothers of yours taking off."

Athena didn't say anything. As far as Splinter was concerned, she knew nothing about where her brothers went. She turned her head and found a note next to Donny's computer and took a look at it.

"Uh…Master Splinter. I think this is for us."

She handed the note to Splinter, who pretended to scratch his head to regain a memory.

"Hmmm. What was the one thing I did not want them to do? Face the Shredder! I am sure that is what they have done."

Splinter grabbed his cane and, after taking a second look at the remote to the Battle-Shell, took it as well. Seeing what Splinter was doing, Athena spoke up.

"Master. I'm coming with you."

Splinter turned to his daughter and spoke sternly.

"No, Athena. The Shredder is too dangerous. I want you to stay here, where it is safe."

"But she's the key in gaining victory, old friend." Lee spoke as he appeared from the training room.

Seeing the deceased Avatar, Splinter was speechless. Lee laughed as he spoke.

"It is good to see you again, Splinter. I believe it's been nearly ten years since we last saw each other?"

Splinter bowed in response.

"Avatar Lee. As much as I am happy to see you, I must ask. Why are you here?"

Lee turned to Athena.

"I was merely doing what Avatar Roku did with Avatar Aang, as well as what Aang did for Avatar Korra. Advising your daughter on what to do regarding her role as the Avatar. And I advised her to go to her brothers."

Shocked, Splinter spoke to the specter.

"But Avatar Lee. It is too dangerous for my daughter to accompany me on such a task. The Shredder seeks her life and she is not ready to face such a foe."

"True." Lee spoke. "But the mind can be far stronger than the body."

Splinter wanted to protest. Even his sons knew that Athena was far from ready to face the Shredder. The old rat was more than capable of taking on Shredder and survive. But as a father, he worried about leaving his only daughter alone with the risk of the Foot discovering their home and finding her all alone there.

That wasn't a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later, back at the battle…<em>

A pair of Foot Ninja were in a dark alley, trying to track one of the four turtles that were eluding them. One of the ninja sniffed the air and gagged.

"Something around here really stinks."

"Don't look at me." The second ninja replied.

Suddenly, a pair of green hands came from the shadows and slammed the two ninja's heads against each other, knocking them out cold. The owner of the green hands, Raphael, sniffed his pits before he spoke.

"I don't smell that bad… Do I?"

Suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind and pulled Raph into the shadows. He managed to struggle free and turned to face his attacker, only to find that it was Splinter.

"Master Splinter!"

Splinter held up a finger and shushed Raph, forcing the turtle to whisper.

"The others. We got split up."

"Come. We must find them." Splinter whispered.

The pair walked from the shadows as they spotted Mikey and Donny.

"Phew! Am I glad to see you guys." Donny spoke.

"We heard ya two miles away." Raph told the purple turtle.

He then turned his attention to a groaning Michelangelo, who was sitting against a wall.

"Mikey! Are you ok?"

"I don't know if I can make it. Raph? Is that you? The lights. The lights are turning out. It's all going dark. Tell Raph… Tell Raph…"

"I'm right here, Mikey. I'm right here next to ya." Replied a distressed Raphael.

"You tell Raph…that he's always been…"

Just then, the orange turtle gave a grin.

"…a big cheese-head!"

He then laughed at Raph.

"Psych! I can't believe you fell for that!"

He then proceeded to mock his older brother.

"Oh, oh, the lights are turning out!"

Unfortunately for Mikey, Raph didn't find the joke too funny.

"I'll turn your lights out for real this time, wise guy."

But Splinter stopped them before things got even uglier.

"Raphael! Michelangelo! Quiet down! If we could hear you, so could the Foot ninja. We must move more quickly than this."

"We could always leave Mikey behind." Raph joked.

"Hey!" the orange turtle protested.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later…<em>

After an hour, Splinter managed to collect all four of his sons and brought them to the Battle Shell, where Athena was waiting with medical supplies and waterbending. They were shocked that their sister, who might be traumatized for life after learning about the Shredder, was calmly tending to the four of them like nothing happened.

Once Splinter returned to the Battle Shell with Leo, the eldest was greeted by his brothers.

"Good to see you, Leo!" Mikey spoke.

"We were worried about you." Donny replied as Athena used her waterbending to tend to his sore spots.

Splinter then approached his children.

"Yes, my sons. But now, you are safe."

With that, Splinter struck his sons on the cheeks. Pretty hard too. Not that Athena could blame him.

"Ow!" Mikey called out.

"Hey!" cried Donny.

"What was that for?" Raph asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"For being so foolish! You should have never tried to face the Shredder alone. He is too powerful." The rat scolded his sons.

"You're telling me. I've got bruises that have got bruises." Donny told him.

"And did you see the way Shredder walked through that fire?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! He's like 'the Shreddinator' or something!" replied Mikey in a Schwarzenegger voice.

"You have stirred the hornet's nest. He will not rest until he finds us." Splinter told them.

"What should we do, Master Splinter?" asked Leo.

Splinter remained silent in thought before answering his sons.

"Let him find us."

He then looked to Athena.

"_All _of us."

Then returned his attention to all of his children.

"I have longed wished to avenge my master, Yoshi."

He then narrowed his eyes.

"_Now_ is the time."

"But…how do we let him find us?" Donny asked.

"Sit still." Splinter answered.

Mikey shook his head in his chair as Athena worked on his ankle, a grin on his face.

"I don't know, Master Splinter. Sitting still isn't one of our strong points."

His answer was a smack on his injured ankle from an annoyed Athena.

"Ow!"

"Shredder or no Shredder, _you _need to sit still before I accidentally turn your leg into a Popsicle."

He grinned sheepishly at his little sister, not wanting an icy peg-leg.

"Right~. Sitting still it is. I like sitting still. Sitting still's good."

This earned a smack on the head from Raph, much to Athena's relief.

As they waited, Leo turned to Splinter to ask a question that had begun to plague him since the plan began.

"Master Splinter? When you said 'all of us,' do you mean Athena, too?"

Splinter closed his eyes and remained silent, giving Leo an answer.

"You do, don't you?"

Splinter opened his eyes and spoke to his eldest son as they watched his daughter tend to the remaining three turtles.

"In order for Athena to grow stronger, she must confront her demons. In truth, I would rather have her at home than with us."

He then sighed.

"But whether or not we keep her from the world, she would have come across the Shredder eventually."

He then gave a hopeful look to his son.

"At least I now know that she, if the expression is correct, has an 'ace up her sleeve?'"

Leo remained silent, pondering what Splinter was talking about when he remembered what Shredder said.

"Master Splinter. Shredder said something before we fought him. He said he was looking for an 'Avatar Siku.' I think Siku is Athena's real name."

But Splinter's ears perked up, forcing him to interrupt his son.

"We will discuss this another time, Leonardo. Our enemy is close."

* * *

><p>It was silent and empty, which was unusual for a metropolitan area. The Battle Shell sat motionless as newspapers flew with the wind. Only one source of life was present on the streets: Shredder and the Foot. Shredder approached the vehicle, allowing his claws to scratch at the side of the truck.<p>

He knew his prey weren't inside.

Looking upwards, he motioned his ninja to the rooftop, where the turtles stood next to a water tower. Splinter sat on the platform above his sons, while Athena waited behind the tower, hiding from their opponents. The sudden appearance of the Foot caused Mikey to whisper.

"Dude~."

From behind the tower, Athena could hear Raphael speak.

"Let the butt-kickin' begin."

Shredder gave out the call as well.

"Foot ninja! Attack!"

Athena didn't need to see to know that her brothers have charged at the ninja and the two factions fought. She could also hear her sensei despite the clanging of weapons.

"Remember, my sons. Even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm wins."

A confused grunt from Mikey caused Splinter to shake his head before he changed his instructions.

"Be careful and do not be overconfident!"

The turtles fought fiercely, Michelangelo mentally thanking Athena for finding out her waterbending heritage early as Splinter continued to give instructions to his sons. One by one, the Foot fell, save for one. After taking them on, only the Shredder remained. One by one, he took out the brothers, not lethally fortunately for the turtles. That was, until the Shredder raised his claws over the brothers.

"None of you will leave here alive!"

Like what any father would, Splinter leapt into action, blocking the clawed arm with his walking stick.

"You have destroyed my family once. I will not allow that to happen again!"

The Shredder growled. "No man, or freak, can defeat me!"

"That remains to be seen!"

With that, Splinter did a quick spin and struck Shredder on the side with the end of his cane before he leapt in front of the water tower, where Athena was standing in front of the tower.

As soon as Shredder saw her, his eyes narrowed further before he let out deep, dark chuckle.

"So. You have brought Avatar Siku with you. This will make eliminating her much easier."

"Now, my daughter." Splinter whispered.

Athena nodded and stepped forward, her fans drawn, her ninja garb protecting her from the wind, save her face. She had decide that if she was going to confront the Shredder, he'd better remember her face.

"Let's see if you can try, murderer." She growled.

Shredder charged at the pair, the two of the dodging his strikes. This was part of the plan the two of them discussed between the lair and that moment. Splinter would use his advanced skills to strike at Shredder, while Athena used her airbending and waterbending abilities to defend and occasionally strike.

The brothers couldn't do anything but watch as their father and sister evaded Shredder's attacks until the armored foe sliced through the four metal poles that supported the tower. Once the tower began to creak and wobble, Splinter scowled at Shredder.

"_This_ is for my master, Yoshi!"

With a swift kick at one of the support poles, the tower began to fall towards Shredder. Athena then raised her arms, her eyes narrowed and focused on her enemy.

"And _this _is for Isaido!"

With as much _chi _as she could control, Athena 'pulled' the water within the container down at an accelerated pace, flash-flooding the Shredder and the Foot ninja off the roof before the wooden contained fell onto the Shredder, destroying it upon landing.

With the Foot defeated, the turtles approached both Splinter and Athena.

"Master Splinter? Athena?" Leo asked.

"You ok?" Mikey asked.

The two remained silent until Splinter sighed.

"Come. We have avenged my master, Yoshi. Let us go home."

It was then the family took off, but Athena stalled for a minute to look at the edge of the rooftop.

Her gut was telling her this was far from over.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

"Home never sounded so good." Leo's spoke as he and his family entered the lair.

Athena gave a quick smile to her brothers before turning it evil.

"For Donny and Mikey, Leo. Don't forget, you and Raph have to pay for scaring me earlier."

Mikey burst out laughing, despite his cracked ribs.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I knew she wouldn't forget that! Donny! Get the popcorn!"

Equally excited, Donny dashed into the kitchen and began to pop popcorn and make some tea.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, their brows dripping sweat. And not from their fight. Whenever their sister got mad at them for something like Raph's near-fall or Leo's conversation with Oroku Saki, her attempted murderer, she would do whatever it took to get back them.

Grabbing them by their bandana ribbons, Athena dragged her two eldest brothers towards where she was going to teach them a lesson.

"Hey-hey-hey! Where are you taking us?!" Leo demanded.

Athena answered by pulling off their bandanas after they stopped at the destination.

"The bendering obstacle course."

Seeing that they were brought to Athena's personal training room, Raph laughed.

"This is how you're gonna get us back? Ya losin' yer edge, princess."

Athena's grin grew.

"Oh, really?"

With swift movement, she used her airbending to activate the training panels.

"You're gonna try and get through the panels until you both come through on the opposite side."

Looking at each other for a second, the brothers began to laugh, earning a frown from their sister. Mikey and Donny took a seat across from the angry Avatar and her two targets, popcorn in their hands.

"Alright. If you think you can beat this, prove it."

With that, Athena shoved Raph into the panels, which did a number on him before 'spitting' him back out to where he started.

Leo looked to his sister, who grinned evilly.

"You're next, _Oniisan_._"_

As the pair tried, and failed, the remaining brothers watched completely entertained. Splinter saw what his daughter was doing to his two eldest children and approached Donny and Mikey. Seeing him, Donny spoke.

"Master Splinter?"

After a moment, Splinter smiled.

"Perhaps I shall have some tea, as well."

Smiling, the brainiac turtle handed the rat a cup of tea as he joined his sons in watching the show. Mikey's grin got wider as Leo and Raph were flung out again.

"Now this is what I call 'quality dinner theater."

* * *

><p><em>Please review.<em>

_Since waterbenders have Inuit-sounding names, I gave Athena an Inuit name. _

_Siku means " Ice"  
><em>

_Isaido is an original name (as far as I know). Pronounced as (eee-sai-do)_


End file.
